Madam Rose
by Strawberry cake with Yaoi
Summary: A story of Amu being an art burglar and Ikuto the... Detective! Ikuto is a detective trying to hunt down Madam Rose, Amu, for stealing the most popular or expensive arts of all. But why is she doing this and how is Ikuto going to stop her?
1. Amu, the art stealer

Madam Rose

Amu the art stealer~

"What the hell? Why am I wearing this?" Said Ikuto helding to a detective clothes.

"Yeah. And why am I wearing this? It looks disturbing." Said Amu helding to a most common Heroine dress.

Rima was holding a script and said, "AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara. Please, do enjoy."

"WHAT!?!?" Cried the others Shugo Chara character in the background.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There she is! Don't let her escape!" Cried Ikuto pointing at Amu.

Amu was wearing a beautiful Heroine dress and cried, "This beautiful painting is my collection! Try to catch me now police!" She held the painting in her right hand while her left hand was helding a rose.

(A note from the Author:

This is a twist story about all the Shugo Chara characters in 'Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne'. Well sort of. So this is what all the Shugo Chara characters are playing:

Amu: Main Heroine (Heroine name: Madam Rose)

Ikuto: Police/ Detective/ Love target for Amu and Utau

Tadase: Friend/Enemy/ Love target for Amu

Rima: Friend/Enemy

Yaya: Friend

Utau: Friend/ Love Rival/Enemy

Kukai: Friend

Nagihiko: Friend/Enemy

Temari: Naghiko's older sister

Rhythm: Nagihiko younger brother

Ran: Amu's little sister

Miki: Amu's little sister

Suu: Amu's little sister

Kiseki: Tadase's little brother

Yoru: Ikuto's older brother

Daichi: Kukai's older brother

Kusu-Kusu: Rima's maid

Pepe: Yaya's baby sister

Eru: Utau's little sister

Iru: Utau's little sister

Dia: Amu's oldest sister (Dead)

So this is all the Shugo Chara's new role in the story. Most of them won't appear much but do enjoy.)

"Now to pump up the show I will throw this, BLACK SMOKE BOMB!!" Cried Amu and chucked it at Ikuto and the other polices. Ikuto gasped.

Then POOF!! Black smoke was spreading everywhere. Ikuto coughed. And so did the other polices.

Damn! I don't want her to get away! Thought Ikuto.

He jumped up high, away from the smoke. There was the open door and he could see Amu making a very easy escape.

"Heh! That dumb Ikuto is getting dumber and dumber! He doesn't know what to do when I show up!" Cried Amu. But then she felt someone grabbing her arm.

"Or am I?" said Ikuto.

Amu gasped.

SHIT! She thought.

But then she gave Ikuto a sudden smirk. And then she threw another smoke bomb.

"Damn it!" Cried Ikuto. Then he let's go of Amu.

Amu makes a run for it to the entrance door.

"YOU ARE A FOOL IKUTO!! TRYING TO CATCH ME?! WHAT A DAMN IDIOT!!" She said then laughed. She jumped so high that she got up to a high building.

Then Ikuto got out from the Art building still coughing.

Then he points at her. "Why are you doing this, Madam Rose?!" He shouts at her.

Amu gave a smile. "Because, collection of arts is my favorite game! Try to catch me and you will fall to my trap easily!!" She cried.

Ikuto gasped.

"What?" He whispers. Then Amu gave him a blowing kiss and ran away.

Ikuto was getting angrier.

"ONE DAY! ONE DAY MADAM ROSE, YOU WILL GET CAUGHT!! AND YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYMORE!! NEVER!!" Shouted Ikuto.

Amu giggled. "Yeah right." She whispered.

She was still holding on to the $1, 000, 000 painting. She smirked. "I have capture it for you my dear sister, Dia." Said Amu. Then tears rolled down on her cheek.

"One day when I collect all the painting that considers you, you will come back and hold me in your arms once more. My big sister." Whispered Amu.

Then she was sobbing loud.

Amu reached home.

"HELLO BIG SISTER!!" Cried Ran, Miki and Suu jumping on Amu.

"I'm back!' She laughed. She stroked all of their hairs and gave Ran, Miki and Suu the painting. All of them gasped happily.

"I'll put it near sister's grave!" Cried Ran.

"No! I will! You did it yesterday!" Cried Miki.

"I never get to do it-Desu!" Cried Suu.

Amu groaned.

All of the triplet's are having another fight…

"Ok! Fine! Everyone is putting the painting near sister's grave today, Ok? Everyone." Said Amu.

"YEAH!" Cried Ran, Miki and Suu.

Amu got the candle and everyone got down to the basement.

There were many paintings surrounding them, all which represent Dia.

Amu smiled happily.

Ran, Miki and Suu was smiling too.

There was a painting of Dia when she was 6. And beside her was Amu.

When she was 3.

Amu smiled. "Put the painting there." Said Amu to Suu.

"Ok!" Said Suu. She putted it where Amu told her to put. The painting show an ocean.

That represents that Dia is calm like the ocean.

Amu has to steal a painting that resembles Dia. So that Dia would come back from the grave. That is what the Kami-sama said. So when she has stolen every painting that represents Dia, Dia would come back alive using all of Amu's memories to restore of Dia coming back.

Amu smiled. I don't care if I lost my memory; at least Dia is safe with me. Thought Amu.

Then Suu got back with the others and prayed that Dia would come back safely. Then when they got up from the basement Ran, Miki and Suu were running around in the house.

"HEY! Why is everybody playing around suddenly?!" Cried Amu. But Ran, Miki and Suu didn't stop. Amu groaned again.

"Come on! Everybody to sleep." Said Amu clapping her hands. Ran, Miki and Suu groaned loudly.

"Do we have to?" Said Ran and Miki.

"Well, I do feel tired-Desu." Said Suu.

"SHUT UP SUU!!" Shouted Ran and Miki at Suu.

Suu was shocked and started crying. Amu smiled and went up to Suu and hugged her. She even carried Suu up.

"I know you're tired Suu. So let's go to sleep Ok? Just me and you." Said Amu.

"NO FAIR!! WE WANT TO SLEEP TOO!!" Cried Ran and Miki.

Amu laughed. "Ok! Come on! Off to bed now." Said Amu. Ran and Miki ran to their room. While Amu is still carrying Suu.

When Amu entered the room, Ran and Miki was already in their beds and looked at Amu coming in. Amu smiled.

Then when she looked at Suu, she was already asleep in her arms. Amu smiled again. Then she placed Suu gently on her bed and kissed her forehead.

Ran and Miki were ready to go to sleep. So they closed their eyes silently.

Amu smiled. As she was about to left the room, "Sis, we love you and goodnight." Said Ran and Miki.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep. I need to leave early in the morning." Said Amu.

Ran and Miki nodded their heads and closed their eyes slowly and went to sleep.

Amu giggled and closed the door slowly.

"Goodnight, sweet angels in the beautiful blue skies." Whispers Amu.

Next Day ----

"Morning Amu!" Cried Nagihiko.

"Morning!" Cried Amu waving at Nagihiko.

"Where are Yaya and Rima?" Asked Amu.

"Oh, Yaya is at community service while Rima is at home teasing Kusu-Kusu to make more work or you know…" Said Nagihiko, pausing in the last sentence.

Amu sighed. "I know." She said.

"Good! Cause you know how disturbing it is." Said Nagihiko.

Amu smiled. "I know. It's scary eh?" Said Amu.

"Yeah." Said Nagihiko.

It was Sunday and Nagihiko and Amu were supposed to meet the others at this the _Yowling Cat Café. _It was everyone's favorite Café to meet up. And of course having dinner here too but anyway only Tadase, Kukai and Utau are meeting up today.

Nagihiko and Amu were sitting on a bench outside the _Yowling Cat Café._

Amu sighed. "How long are they going to meet up?" Said Amu.

"Don't know." Said Nagihiko looking around.

Then TING-A-LING (Bell)! Amu and Nagihiko looks behind them.

Amu and Nagihiko looks behind and saw a very cute person. He was smiling at Amu and Nagihiko.

"Hello! I'm Yoru-nya! And I'm here to take you're order!" he said.

Nagihiko looks at Amu. "You want to buy some coffee?" Asked Nagihiko.

Amu nodded up and down. "Sure."

Nagihiko looks at the person. "We will buy a 'Cute Sprinkle-Syrup Coffee' special please." Said Nagihiko.

"Sure!" Said Yoru putting it down in his note-pad.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Nope I think we're fine." Said Nagihiko.

"OK! I will come back later with your coffee-nya." Said Yoru.

Amu and Nagihiko nodded up and down. Then Yoru entered back in the Café.

TING-A-LING!

"I've never seen him before in the Café. Do you think he just worked here today?" Asked Nagihiko.

"Maybe." Said Amu.

"And did you realize he talks like a cat and was wearing a cat collar around his neck?" Said Nagihiko feeling more curious.

Amu gasped. "Really? I didn't saw that. But I did her him saying, Nya. The collar might explain the bell noise." Said Amu.

Nagihiko looks at her. "Yeah. Maybe." He said.

2 mins has passed, and Tadase, Kukai and Utau hasn't showed up. But at least Nagihiko and Amu are having their favorite special.

Nagihiko was sipping it happily and so was Amu. But then light came out from Amu's ring. Amu gasped.

Shit! I don't want Nagihiko to suspect I'm Madam Rose! Thought Amu hiding the ring.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Said Nagihiko.

"Oh! Nothing! But anyway! I need to go! I have some errands to do!" Said Amu.

Nagihiko looks at her with a curious face. "If you knew you had errands, why did you come here anyway?" Said Nagihiko.

Amu gasped. I hate it when Nagihiko comes up with smart questions to ask. Thought Amu feeling worried.

"Ummm… I forgot?" Said Amu.

Nagihiko looks at her then sighed. "Whatever then. Just go and finish your errands. I'll tell the other's you were busy." Said Nagihiko.

Amu smiled. "Thanks Nagihiko! You're the best!" Cried Amu. She ran off with her coffee.

Nagihiko smiled.

"Don't hide it Amu. I know you are Madam Rose." Whispered Nagihiko. Then he sipped his coffee again.

But then he put down his coffee and tied his hair and said with a girl's voice, "Because I am your arch enemy, Killer Dream." He said.

Where am I supposed to go? Thought Amu looking at her ring. It was shining brightly but never showed Amu where to go.

Damn it… This thing sucks. Thought Amu.

She was still running around where to find the Painting that resembles Dia. Or sometimes she also has to ruin art that had a strong sense of Demon Blood.

Many of the enemies Amu had to face are always the ones that hold the Demon Blood.

The Demon Blood is something when you are cursed by the Demon himself.

People, who are cursed by the Demon, make beautiful arts that can hypnotize other people by killing themselves or can be cursed as well.

And the Enemies that served the Demon are:

Dark Magician

Beautiful Glow-Night

Killer Dream and

The Cry moon-light

These were the enemies that Amu needs to look out for.

Amu sighed. I hope I don't have to face an Enemy again. It's so annoying if I have to. Thought Amu. But then her ring glow stronger.

Amu looks at her ring closely. She looks beside her. And there, was an enormous art museum.

Amu smiled. Another collection to my hobby. She thought.

It was midnight. And Amu was already dressed as the beautiful, Madam Rose. Her dress was a beautiful gown dress that reached to her knee.

Her dress was red and also had rose petals on it too. Amu had a rose sticking to her hair and she wore a wig and contact lenses to disguise herself.

So her hair was brown and her eyes are green.

She looked at the beautiful moonlight as it shined in the beautiful dark sky.

"Today, I will steal another painting for my collection. And of course. It is my favorite game." Said Amu.

She smiled as she looks at the Art building. Ikuto, I hope you're ready. Because here I come.

"Not so fast." Said a sweet voice. Amu gasped and looked behind. There, was Amu's Arch Rival, Killer Dream. The most beautiful enemy.

She wore a beautiful Kimono. She held a Katakana is her hands. It was a long one too. She smiled.

Amu gasped. "Damn it! It's you! Why are you here you bitch?" Cried Amu, trying to wriggle away from Killer Dream.

Killer Dream laughed. "Here to kill you." Said Killer Dream. Amu quickly pushed her and jumped to the Art Museum window.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Went the alarm. Amu groaned. Damn.

She looks around to see another escape. She started walking, but then she knew Killer Dream was behind her.

"What do you want?" Said Amu. Killer Dream was smiling behind her.

"My job is to execute you and make sure you don't leave to serve for the Kami-sama. You have to be dead to serve for the great Demon himself." Said Killer Dream.

Amu looks behind slowly and smiled at Killer Dream. "But too bad. I've made a promise to the Kami-sama that I already have serve for him. The Demon himself can't force me to serve him." Said Amu.

Killer Dream lost her smile and aims her Katakana at Amu's heart. Amu gasped.

"I'm sorry, but your promise to the Kami-sama has expired." Said Killer Dream. Amu couldn't move.

Killer Dream ran up to Amu with the Katakana in her hand still but then, there was a gun shot. Amu and Killer Dream looks at the right. And there they saw Ikuto with a gun.

Ikuto held the gun up and high and said, "I need Madam Rose as my prisoner in jail. Kill her and I will kill you."

Dream Killer smiled at Ikuto and aims her Katakana at Ikuto.

"I'll never be killed. I am immortal." Said Killer Dream.

Ikuto started to laugh. "Immortal, what a weird excuse. You think I'm afraid? Even if your immortal, your weakness is your brain or your heart. " Said Ikuto.

Dream Killer smiled. "Your smart." She said.

Ikuto…Thought Amu looking at him.

Ikuto was wearing a brown detective clothing ad wore a detective hat. His cat ears were poping out from the hat. Amu smiled.

"Then you shall die as well. That might be a great honour to the Demon himself." Said Killer Dream.

Ikuto gasped.

Demon?

But then Killer Dream came closer with her Katakana in her hands ready to kill Ikuto. But Ikuto was also ready to kill Killer Dream in the head since it's not guarded.

But of course since Ikuto was about to shoot, Killer Dream jump and cried, "Ten Death-line Illusion!" And then there were thousand of Katakana's coming towards Ikuto from the top.

Ikuto knew he wouldn't able to dodge this kind of power.

But what kind of woman is she?! Thought Ikuto feeling afraid.

But then Amu quickly ran in with Ikuto and guarded him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cried Ikuto.

Amu smiled. "Kami-sama! Lend me your power!!" Cried Amu. The Katakana's were coming close but the stopped and all the Katakana's fell on the floor. Killer Dream gasped.

"It's not possible!" She cried. Amu smiled.

"It is possible. Kami-sama is the most powerful Kami in the world. More stronger than the Demon himself!" She cried. Killer Dream was shocked and smiled.

"I don't have time to play if you have stopped my power. But next time when we meet Madam Rose, I will kill you for sure. Or injured you." Said Killer Dream.

Amu smiled. And Killer Dream left with a bright fire and disappear. Amu smiled.

"Glad that's over." Said Amu.

"Don't move." Said Ikuto putting the gun near Amu's head. Amu smiled.

"I helped you and this is my thanks?" Said Amu feeling proud.

"Don't feel too comfortable Madam Rose. Make one move and I will shoot." Said Ikuto, getting more serious.

Amu smiled. But then made a quick run. "Hey!" Cried Ikuto who made a shot. But missed Amu.

Amu smiled. "Madam Rose is full of energy, even if she's tired or scared. Nothing can faze the great Madam Rose, herself!" Said Amu.

She looked at her ring. But it wasn't glowing, until a small light came out slowly. Amu gasped. This is it! Another collection for Dia!

Amu can hear Ikuto still shooting her, but she doesn't seem to care since she needs to find the painting for Dia.

She looked around for the painting until finally there it was. A feather.

"Dia's a light as a feather." Said Amu. She took the painting from the display and started to run away from Ikuto.

Ikuto was still shooting until it was out of bullets. "Shit." Said Ikuto.

He dropped the gun and made a run to catch Amu. But Amu was waiting for him when he turned to a corner. Ikuto gasped.

Amu smiled. "I love you. Ikuto." She said, suddenly. Ikuto was shocked to hear his enemy saying that.

But then she threw a smoke bomb. Ikuto was coughing. But then felt Amu's lips touching his. Ikuto blushed but quickly pushed her away.

"Too fast? I understand." Said Amu as she quickly disappears.

Ikuto was still blushing but walked away from the smoke.

There, Ikuto saw a broken window. There as he looked outside he saw Amu smiling at him from a tall building. Ikuto was still blushing.

Amu giggled and gave him blowing kisses.

And ran away.

"I can't fall in love easily, Madam Rose. I know you're only tricking." Said Ikuto.

Then Ikuto heard footsteps coming.

TING-A-LING!

"Ikuto-nya! Don't run too fast. You know I can't run fasts this day." Said Yoru. Ikuto smiled.

"I'm sorry big brother." Said Ikuto.

"Anyway, she got away again?" Said Yoru. Ikuto nodded up and down.

"But I also made a new enemy. It's a girl." Said Ikuto.

Yoru gasped. "A friend of hers?" Said Yoru.

Ikuto nodded sideways. "She's an enemy of the Madam Rose herself. " Said Ikuto. Yoru smiled.

"When is this going to end Ikuto-nya?" Said Yoru. Ikuto shrugged his shoulder.

"Maybe…Maybe never."

"Well, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!" I said as I waved my hand it the computer screen.

Even though nobody can see it.

-_-

"But thanks anyway!" I cried.

"Who are you talking too?" Said a voice.

I sighed. "Whatever…"


	2. Ikuto's Special Story

Madam Rose

Ikuto's special story

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"What the… I need to play this crap show again. What the hell." Said Ikuto as he held to another costume but casual.

Amu was laughing in the background and said, "AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara but please enjoy!"

The other Shugo Chara characters sighed.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Ikuto's POV **

"Yoru…Why?" I said as I saw Yoru coming out dressed like the people who worked for the _Yowling Cat Café. _

"I got a job!" Cried Yoru clapping his hands. I slapped my hand at my face.

Yoru looks at me. "Are you ok?" Said Yoru feeling curious.

I looked at him. "You are pathetic, you know that?" I said. Yoru smiles.

He hugged me, tightly. "At least you are my small, little brother, right?" Said Yoru.

I sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

"And look at you; at least you're a famous detective here at this town." Said Yoru. I smiled slowly.

"BUT STILL!! I WON'T LET MADAM ROSE ESCAPE!!" I shouted. Yoru sighed in the background.

"Anyway, sometime you need to get Madam Rose out of your head-nya." Said Yoru.

I sighed. "Whatever."

Yoru was giving a smile and then I heard him leaving my room. I sighed as I stared at the town. As the sun was setting down.

I got up and changed my clothes. I was wearing my detective clothes and got out from my room. I closed it and saw Yoru watching the T.V.

"Yoru, I'm going to the police station. Stay here. I won't be long." I said.

Yoru smiles at me. "Sure!" He cried, waving at me.

As I left I brought some Taiyaki*. I nibbled at the tail first.

(**Taiyaki** (,_, literally "baked sea __bream__) _is a Japanese fish-shaped cake. The most common filling is red bean paste that is made from sweetened azuki beans. Other common fillings may be custard, chocolate, or cheese. Some shops even sell taiyaki with okonomiyaki, gyoza filling, or a sausage inside.)

Then I stared at the police station that was in front of me. I sighed.

But I walked the other way in an empty road.

But then in the distance I saw a girl with a pink hair with other three kids.

One had pink, the other blue and the other one blonde.

All of them looked tired.

The girl in the pink hair realise me and smiled sweetly. I bowed slowly. And she giggled. I blush a little.

"Look's like big sister loves the police man." Said the girl with the blue.

"SHUT UP, MIKI!!" Cried the girl with the pink hair as she shooed them to get in the house. I smiled.

I nibbled again on my Taiyaki and started walking.

Then I looked at the girl with the pink hairs house.

Look's kinda Ok. I thought.

It had a nice front yard.

There were different kinds of roses with different colours.

Red, pink, white, blue, yellow, green, black and other more common colours that roses had. I smiled.

I came close and sniffed it.

Not bad. I thought.

But then I heard the door open and looked. There was the girl with the pink hair. Her yellow eyes glowed.

"Hello there." She said.

I smiled.

"Good afternoon." I said. She giggled.

She came close and picked up a blue rose and gave it to me. I blushed.

"It matches your hair." She said.

"Thank you." I said taking it slowly.

She giggled again.

"Usually when I talk to a police, they would be, kind of like a stranger, but I don't feel that with you." She said.

I smiled.

"That's what some people say." I said.

Then she gasped.

"Oh, dear! It's getting late." She said looking at the dark night. I sighed.

"Nice talking to you. And make sure you capture Madam Rose soon!" She said.

I smiled. "Thank you!" I cried.

"No problem." She said.

Both of us stared for awhile.

"I should be going." I said.

She looked shocked and looks around too. "Oh, OK! Sure." She said.

I smiled again and walked off with the blue rose in my hand.

**Normal POV **

Ikuto… You are a dummy. I am Madam Rose. But I guess with the disguise I usually used, he won't recognize me... Amu thought. Then she closed the door behind her.

Ikuto looks at the blue rose that was till in his hands. He smiled slowly.

But then Ikuto looks at the blue rose and threw it away.

No… I must be cautious. I will never be able to love a woman yet. Maybe any woman I see maybe Madam Rose that is in a disguise or hidden some where.

When I capture Madam Rose I will be able to love a woman again. I will…

Thought Ikuto as he looked at the girl with the pink hair house behind him.

I will….

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Now you know Ikuto's secret about taking love a harder way, can he be able to love Amu A.S.A.P Madam Rose?! This may be a horrible thing! Or a hard thing, whatever. Anyway thanks again!" I said, waving at the computer screen.

"You are a loner." Said the voice again.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE~!!" I shouted.


	3. Black and white roses

Madam Rose

Black and white roses. What's the difference?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"I'm ready!" Said Yaya wearing a school dress.

Everyone groaned. "We're tired, suddenly." They cried.

Yaya smiled.

"AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara, so please enjoy!" Cried Yaya.

The other's groaned again.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ikuto gasped and blushed as he saw Madam Rose again.

Amu giggled.

"We meet again." Said Amu.

"Be quiet, Madam Rose! When I catch you this time, I will put you to jail!!" Shouted Ikuto.

Amu smiled.

"Catch me if you can!" Cried Amu as she quickly ran away from the corner of this empty Art room.

Ikuto was getting madder.

"COME BACK MADAM ROSE!!" He shouted.

As he followed Amu behind.

But then, again Amu was waiting for him. Ikuto gasped.

"If you're planning to kiss me like last time, than I expect you don't!" He cried. Amu giggled.

"Idiot! Not today! I don't have a painting to steal! I have to make a run for it anyway!" Cried Amu as she ran away from Ikuto again but this time she crashed to a window.

Ikuto gasped.

"DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!" He shouted.

As Ikuto went close to the broken window he saw Amu on the empty road.

She was standing perfectly. As she turned around too look at Ikuto she held a blue rose.

Ikuto gasped.

Amu gave him blowing kisses.

Then Amu winked and jumps so high that she landed on a top building and ran away.

Then Ikuto realized she dropped the blue rose on the empty road. Ikuto eyes grew bigger and wider.

What the… Who is this woman…?

The next day everyone was going to school. Amu smiled happily.

Nagihiko and Rima were beside Amu. Nagihiko seems to look glad, while Rima had her I-Hate-Everyone, face.

Then Amu caught sight of Kukai, Tadase, Utau and Yaya.

"Oh! Amu over here!" Cried Utau. Amu smiled.

"Morning Utau!" Cried Amu waving at her.

All of them, then got together as a group.

"So Amu, are you going to do it?" Said Utau. Amu gasped.

"Do what?! I'm not doing some bad things to Tadase!" Cried Amu.

Utau hitted Amu with her bag.

"Idiot. I'm saying that are you going to tell Tadase that you love him?" Said Utau.

Amu gasped again.

Yaya, Rima and Utau were gathering near Amu. Amu felt nervous.

"Now, now! Let's not think this a little fur…" But before Amu could finish Utau interrupted.

"You need to be alone with Tadase? Got it covered." Said Utau winking.

Amu was getting nervous.

"NO! NO! That wasn't what I mean!! UTAU STOP IT!!" Cried Amu.

But too late. Utau, Yaya and Rima dragged Kukai and Nagihiko with them and all of them hid behind a bush.

And Tadase and Amu were alone.

ALONE.

Amu gulped.

Damn that Utau… Thought Amu feeling angry.

Tadase had his jaw opened wide.

"Amu…Where did the others go?" Said Tadase looking around.

Amu was blushing. Tadase realize and started to blush too…

"Amu…Let's go find the others, shall we?" Said Tadase feeling nervous as well.

Amu sighed happily.

"That's…That's what…What I thought we should do too." Said Amu stammering.

Tadase and Amu smiled together.

Amu knew her heart was going fast and felt happy.

"Let's go, Amu-chan." Said Tadase.

Amu nodded up and down slowly. And both of them walked together finding the others.

"Damn that Amu…" Said Utau.

Yaya and Rima agreed.

While Nagihiko and Kukai didn't know what was going on.

"Yoru…I don't need to go to school..." Said Ikuto folding his arms.

Yoru smiled. "But you look a little younger if you wear high school clothes again! And you may never know that a girl in your school may be Madam Rose." Said Yoru.

Ikuto gasped but then looked away.

"Anyway it's not possible!!" He cried.

Yoru giggled.

Ikuto left the house as Yoru waved goodbye.

Damn that Yoru…Thought Ikuto going straight to Amu's high school.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Fujimoto Nakamura (Ikuto's disguise name). So I want everyone to treat him nicely. His been over seas too." Said Sensei

Ikuto looks down at classroom floor. Every girl in the class adored him. Including Utau.

Amu adored Ikuto a little though.

"Tadase, since you're the class president, I want you to take care of Ikuto and show him around the school on Recess." Said Sensei.

Tadase smiled. "Yes, sensei."

Ikuto smiled weakly at Tadase.

Damn that Yoru…

That was the only thing he could think.

"My name is Tadase, and this is my friends. Amu, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, Rima and Utau." Said Tadase.

Ikuto waved at everyone weakly too.

Damn that Yoru. When I get back home I will kill him. But I guess with this kind of disguise, so far nobody notices that I look older. Thought Ikuto.

But…BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL?!?! Thought Ikuto as he had hell flames all over him.

Tadase and the others felt scared.

"Nakamura-kun?" Said Tadase feeling afraid.

Utau smiled sweetly to Ikuto.

Amu blushed a little.

Oh, come on Ikuto. Is that a kind of disguise you can think…You are pathetic and that's why I love you. Thought Amu.

Ikuto looks slowly at Amu.

She looks familiar. Thought Ikuto looking closely from a far distance.

Amu realizes he was looking at her.

What the… Thought Amu knowing she will be red.

Amu gasped and looks away.

Ikuto looks at her and looks away to the floor.

It is her…Thought Ikuto blushing.

"Come on, I'll show you where the canteen is." Said Tadase giving Ikuto a pat in the back.

Ikuto smiled. "Thanks." He said as he followed Tadase.

Amu smiled.

Don't tell me he still remembers me… That was only two years ago…Thought

Amu grabbing to her shirt.

She was blushing. Utau realizes and felt jealous too.

Well two can play at this game…Thought Utau feeling evil.

RING!!

The school ends. And Ikuto and Tadase were best friends. And Ikuto got along with the others too.

As all of them about to leave Amu realized her ring was glowing brightly.

"SHIT!!" She cried.

The others were staring at her.

"Are you alright, Amu?" Said Ikuto.

Amu blushed.

She then shook her head.

"Nothing! Nothing! It's just that I need to go home early!!" Said Amu.

Nagihiko gave a smile.

"Ok… See you later, Amu." Said Tadase.

Amu bowed and quickly made a fast run.

As Amu knew she was far away from the school she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Why was the ring glowing in the school grounds? It never has done that before." Said Amu. But then she gasped.

Maybe…Maybe someone has been cursed by the Demon Blood! Thought Amu.

I need to get home fast! Thought Amu running again.

Then it was midnight. Amu was on the school tree near the art room. Amu smiled. Luckily the tree branch was close to the Art window.

So she could crash in soon and have fun, teasing Ikuto. Amu giggled.

Then she was ready.

CRASH!!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Amu smiled. And looks around.

There she saw a boy.

The boy looks down and held a painting which was spirals with different colours on it.

Then the boy lifted his head and looks at Amu.

His eyes were grey fully.

Amu smiled. His already hypnotize.

"CROSSING RED ROSE!!" Cried Amu.

There appeared in her hands was a bow and a red arrow. She aims it at the boy heart.

"GOLDEN ROSE AIM!!" Cried Amu as she released the arrow and the arrow flew quickly.

"Demon blood arose." Said the boy.

But then the arrow stopped and fell on the floor.

Amu smiled.

"You are strong Demon. But Kami-sama is more stronger!!" Cried Amu.

"ROSE HEART SWORD!!" Cried Amu. And then in her hands held a long sword and there were petals of roses surrounded both of them.

(Yes…I just realize that all of her attack names had roses on it…)

O_o

But the boy smiled.

"Death Dark Arose!!" Cried the boy. Then in the room was surrounded by darkness. Amu gasped.

She then threw the sword at the boy with a straight angle.

"DEMON BLOOD AROSE!!" The boy cried again.

And once again, the sword fell on the floor and disappears as the darkness spread on it.

Amu laughed.

"Ha! What a dumb fool! Doing an attack name two times! Pathetic!" Cried Amu.

"Times of the Demon." Said the boy.

Then in the painting in his hands, he points it to Amu and the spirals began to move.

"A heat devil trick, eh? What a lame thing to do." Said Amu.

The boy gasped. Amu smiled.

"Afraid now?! You should be!" Cried Amu.

"Kami-sama!! Lend me your power!!" Cried Amu.

Then suddenly the room had light all over it.

The boy gasped.

Amu winked.

"Death to the Demons and Devils in the world." She said.

Then everything went bright.

Then as everything went back to normal Amu smiled as she saw the painting had been destroyed in pieces. And the boy was asleep.

"Madam Rose!!" Shouted Ikuto.

Amu gasped and looked behind.

There was Ikuto.

Amu smiled.

"You missed the whole thing Ikuto. You are pathetic." She said.

Ikuto blushed.

"We shall meet again!" Cried Amu as she ran away.

Ikuto was getting mad.

"DAMN IT!! NOT AGAIN!!" Shouted Ikuto.

Amu laughed as she heard Ikuto saying that.

Amu had reached to school early. She waited for the others to arrived. She was sitting on a bench under a tree.

"Hey." Said a voice.

Amu blushed. As she looks behind slowly. There was Ikuto staring at her.

Amu smiled.

"Morning." Said Amu. Ikuto smiled too.

Ikuto sat beside Amu and Amu was going red already.

Ikuto was staring at her and blushed too.

He relaxed.

Come on Ikuto… You told yourself not to be in love with a woman just yet. So don't get any ideas to go close to her. Thought Ikuto.

If he comes close I'll just make a run for it. Thought Amu.

Then both of them turn slowly to each others face.

Ikuto and Amu looks each other in their eyes.

Amu was blushing slowly.

And so was Ikuto…

Ikuto smiled.

Amu also smiled too.

"So, you remember, huh?" Said Amu.

Ikuto gasped.

"You…You know it's me?!" Cried Ikuto.

"Of course! It's obvious! You have a pathetic way of disguising yourself." Said Amu.

Ikuto sighed.

"I guess I realized that." Said Ikuto.

Amu giggled.

Ikuto looks at her and smiled slowly.

Amu can hear her heart beat going faster…

BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! (In a fast way.)

"So you know I'm Ikuto, right?" Said Ikuto.

Amu smiled and nodded her head up and down slowly.

"Yeah." Said Amu.

Ikuto smiled.

"Then please don't tell anyone. It's our little secret." Said Ikuto.

Amu smiled.

"Sure…But what ever happens if I do." Said Amu.

"I don't know, but I will call you Pervert-san…" Said Ikuto.

"WHAT THE HELL?!! PERVERT-SAN?! Is that the worst thing you could think of?!" Shouted Amu.

Ikuto laughed.

"It's just a thing that popped out of my head straight away!" Said Ikuto still laughing.

Amu groaned "Whatever."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Thanks for reading another chapter from 'Madam Rose'. And I can't believe the second chapter I put 'A.S.A.P' instead of 'A.K.A'! But there's nothing to change now. Anyways! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!" I said waving at the computer screen.

"You are such a loner!! GO GET SOME FRIENDS!!" Said the voice again.

"Just leave me alone!!" I cried, sobbing.

T______T

P.S.

I'm really impressed!! I have 3 reviews now!! 

And actually, I didn't realized that Nagihiko could be Amu's enemy…  Or Rima too. Or Tadase.

But anyways!! THANK YOU!!


	4. As the Magician says Go

Madam Rose

As the magician says 'Go.'

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ikuto sighed. He looks at the script in his hands and said, "AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy…" Ikuto sighed again…

Suddenly in the background, you can hear Amu laughing with no reason.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Cried Ikuto feeling angry.

"What's her problem anyway?" Said Ikuto to himself.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Hello Madam Rose, we meet again." Said Dark Magician.

Amu smiled.

"That was 6 months ago the last time we met." Said Amu.

Dark Magician smiled.

"Then let's get started, shall we?" Said Dark Magician as he held on some cards.

Amu gasped.

Damn it!! Not his damn Magician's trick again!!

"RULES OF DEATH!!" Cried Dark Magician as he threw the cards in the sky.

Amu looks up.

There she saw the small cards turning to enormous poker cards. Then suddenly as they were huge enough the cards came coming down and surrounded around Amu.

Amu gasped.

"Damn it!!" She shouted.

"Ha! So you do remember Madam Rose. Try to call Kami-Sama now!" Cried Dark Magician.

"ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!!" Cried Dark Magician.

Amu eyes grew big.

Then all of the cards slammed in to her.

Amu gasped for air.

"Call him, Madam Rose. Call Kami-sama now." Said Dark Magician as his eyes grew wider.

Amu had tears in her eyes.

"Why…Why do you want me to call Kami-sama?" Said Amu.

Dark Magician gave a smirk.

"Why don't you call him?" Said Dark Magician.

Amu gasped.

Then Amu suddenly realized.

Dark Magician is able to steal powers of people who is either his enemy or is serving for Kami-sama. I can't call Kami-sama now!! Thought Amu.

But then Dark Magician knew.

Then Dark Magician knew his companion is here.

Killer Dream.

Killer Dream giggled. "Wow Dark Magician, you have improved well." Said Killer Dream giggling again.

"I know you would come." Said Dark Magician.

"I'm always ready until you say 'Go'." Said Killer Dream.

"Not now. We just started." Said Dark Magician.

Killer Dream bowed.

"Yes sir." She said.

Dark Magician took the Big Cards away from Madam Rose and the cards turned back to their original size and flew back to Dark Magician.

Amu was on the floor struggling to get up.

"Death to you Dark Magician." Said Madam Rose.

Dark Magician laughed.

Killer Dream smiled.

"Go." Said Dark Magician.

Killer Dream smiled.

"Thank you." Said Killer Dream and made a run straight to Amu.

Amu was injured and cried, "NIGHT ROSE SHEILD!!"

And then Amu held her hand straight to Killer Dream and then a Black shield kept Amu safe for awhile.

Around Killer Dream and Amu were black petals.

Amu was gasping for air still.

While Killer Dream is slashing Madam's Rose shelter.

Then Amu knew it was time to use another called to Kami-sama.

She can't be strong if there are 2 enemies trying to kill her.

"KAMI-SAMA!! SEALED THE DEMONS OF THE HELL!!!" She cried.

Killer Dream and Dark Magician gasped.

But Dark Magician gave a quick smirk and cried, "THE GRAND FINALE!!"

And there were many cards and knives coming around Madam Rose's shield.

Amu gasped.

Then they all went straight to Amu's shield.

But helped came and there were 2 people who served for the Kami-sama.

(But there are some others but it's only this two for the mean time.)

It was a man and a woman.

The man held a sword and was wearing armour around his body and the woman wore a white long robe and had an arrow pointing on Dark Magician and Killer Dream.

Killer Dream gasped.

"Dark Magician…" She said.

He smiled. He grabbed Killer Dream with him and suddenly with hell flames both of them disappears.

Amu smiled in relief and fell on the floor feeling tired.

The man smiled and the woman came close to Amu and rubbed her back.

Amu smiled at her.

"The Kami-sama is glad Madam Rose." She said.

"Yes. I'm glad." Said Amu nodding her head slowly.

Then after that Amu returned home and sighed as she layed on her bed.

Ran Miki and Suu looks at Amu in her bed room.

"Sis? Are you Ok?" Said Ran coming in.

Amu looks at Ran and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. Really. It's just that I'm tired." Said Amu waving at Ran.

Then Miki and Suu came in too.

Amu then closed her eyes slowly.

Then she knew Ran, Miki and Suu got up on the bed too. Amu smiled. Then Ran, Miki and Suu lay beside Amu and hugged her.

Amu giggled.

She hugged Ran, Miki and Suu backed and all of them slept happily.

The next day Amu came early with Ikuto too.

Ikuto sighed.

"Are you going to do some sleuthing after school, Ikuto?" Asked Amu looking at him.

Ikuto blushed and sighed.

"If Madam Rose is doing trouble again, I think I may." Said Ikuto.

Amu smiled.

"I hope you get her." Said Amu coming close to Ikuto.

Ikuto was blushing.

Relax, RELAX, RELAX, And RELAX!! Thought Ikuto going red.

Amu giggled.

Ikuto looks at her and sighed.

"Was that meant to be a joke?" Said Ikuto looking at her.

"Maybe…Maybe not." Said Amu giving him a friendly smile.

Ikuto blushed.

Amu giggled again.

"I have to stopped blushing don't I?" Said Ikuto.

Amu laughed.

"Yeah, I think you should." Said Amu.

Ikuto sighed.

Amu then looks at her ring.

Of course it wouldn't be glowing. I already destroyed the Demon Blood and the painting. Thought Amu.

"Ummm…Amu?" Said Ikuto.

Amu gasped.

She hid the ring behind her back.

"Yes…Yes, Ikuto?" She stammered.

"On Saturday…Would you…Would you mind to go for dinner…with me…" Said Ikuto slowly.

Amu gasped and blushed.

"Su…Sure Ikuto!! Why not!! It' not like it's a bad idea!!" Said Amu.

Ikuto smiled.

"You really would go out with me?" He asked.

Amu blushed.

"Of course!! But as a friendly dinner, right?" Said Amu waving her hands.

Ikuto smiled.

"Sure." Said Ikuto.

Amu gasped.

Ikuto's smiled…It seems different than usual…Thought Amu.

Then Amu realized she needed to do something for the teacher.

"Oh! I got to go! I'll see you later, Ikuto!" Said Amu as she ran off.

Ikuto smiled but then…

Then he realized he did something wrong…

"DAMN IT!! I TOLD MYSELF NOT TO LOVE A WOMAN YET!! DAMNT IT!! DAMN IT!!!!" Shouted Ikuto.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"That's just sad of Ikuto…" I sighed.

"But anyway, I'm glad that I have 6 reviews now!! Please enjoy my other chapters that are coming soon!!" I said as I waved at the computer screen.

Then I sighed.

"I have got to stop doing this." I whisper.


	5. A half kisses, or full kisses?

Madam Rose

A half kisses, or full kisses?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Tadase looks at the script that Ikuto gave him.

"Do I really need to say this?" Said Tadase looking at the script closely.

"Of course, Kiddy King, go ahead." Said Ikuto.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!! TAKE THAT BACK!!!" Cried Tadase.

Ikuto sighed.

"Whatever."

"Come on Tadase-kun! Say it!" Said Amu.

Tadase sighed.

"Sure. AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please do enjoy." He said.

Every Shugo Chara characters clapped for Tadase.

Except for Rima and Ikuto…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

(A note from the author:

For the 4th chapter, I realized it was too short!! XD

But I'm hoping to get this one a little longer!! And anyway, in the Madam Rose story, I'm making Ikuto a non-pervert!! I mean, Ikuto needs some changes, right? And anyway, no action for today, only romance and love scenes!!)

Amu and Ikuto were set for their date. 'Friendly' date.

Amu was wearing a beautiful blue dress, clipped her hair with a blue rose and wore brown contact lenses.

(I was expecting it to be all blue. O_o like Ikuto!! XD)

And Ikuto was wearing a black suit and left his hair untidy. The usual Ikuto hair. 

Yoru was hoping it would be combed!!

But Ikuto disagrees with it. 

Anyway both of them were at the _Yowling Cat Café _and enjoyed their dinner.

But what they didn't notice that Utau was watching their every move. She's a stalker…

UGH! Sounds scary…

Utau dressed like a man and wore a fake moustache. Utau knew this would be a bad disguise but so far nobody notices.

She watched closely.

Damn…I didn't know Ikuto had an attracted vibe with Amu… Thought Utau feeling really jealous.

She was hiding near a lamp post. And she had to sit there for 2hrs.

"Thanks Ikuto!! That was really delicious!" Said Amu.

Ikuto smiled.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." He said.

Amu smiled.

Both of them stared in each others eyes.

But Amu looked away because it's a little but embarrassing.

(DAMN THAT AMU!!)

She played with her hair.

And Ikuto realized she was blushing.

He smiled.

"Do you want to go to the park for awhile? We can watch the moon for awhile." Said Ikuto.

Amu blushed.

DAMN THAT MIKI!! She was right…

"The first thing you will realized, big sis, is that after your dinner, he'll tell you to follow him to the park and set under a tree, and that'll be your first kiss." Said Miki.

Amu gasped.

"THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN, MIKI!!" Shout Amu to Miki.

Amu sighed.

Should I go with him or refuse? Thought Amu.

Ikuto looks at her.

"Well?" Said Ikuto.

Amu gasped.

"Oh! Nothing!! I was just wondering if we should! I'm still thinking." Said Amu. Blushing still….

Ikuto smiled.

"Well, take your time, I'm not rushing you." Said Ikuto.

Amu looks at his face and trusted it.

"Sure." She said, nodded.

She finally thinks for a long time.

Utau sighed.

"What the hell is taking her so long? That idiot." Whispers Utau to herself.

Amu was still thinking.

And thinking.

And thinking.

Still thinking.

And thinking.

And thinking.

"Just say yes, damn it!" whispers Utau.

Then Amu smiled at Ikuto.

"Sure! Let's go to the park!" She said.

"Great!" Said Ikuto smiling at her.

Amu was blushing. She looks like a light bulb but red. Ikuto was giggling a little.

"Let's go." Said Ikuto taking her hand and dragged her along with him.

Amu smiled.

Ikuto… So you love me as Amu but not Madam Rose? I guess that's fair…Thought Amu.

Utau followed them behind.

I hope Ikuto doesn't give her a first kiss or I'll just kill myself. Thought Utau hiding beneath the shadows.

Then there they were.

Ikuto still helding to Amu's hand, tightly.

Amu was blushing still.

(OMG!! AMUTO!! HEAT GETTING HOTTER!! WOOT! WOOT!)

"Amu..." Said Ikuto as he said looking at the moon.

Amu was blushing.

Please... Not a kiss… Not a kiss… Thought Amu.

Amu held her breath.

"I want to tell you something…" Said Ikuto.

Amu was still thinking about, 'Not a kiss' thing.

Ikuto looks at Amu.

"Are you listening Amu?" Asked Ikuto.

Amu gasped and laughed nervously.

"Nothing!! Nothing!" Said Amu feeling nervous.

Ikuto sighed.

"Anyway, I've been wanting to do this to you." Said Ikuto blushing.

Amu blushed too…

Wanting to… TO DO THIS?! Thought Amu going red.

Utau gasped as she heard them behind a tree.

Damn!! I need to stop them…

But…Amu's my friend… I need to be loyal to her… Thought Utau.

Utau then had tears in her eyes.

Then she ran away.

She smiled.

I hope I did the right thing… Amu should be happy like this…

Ikuto, I hope you gave Amu the kiss…

If you don't I'll kill the crap out of you…

Thought Utau running away.

Further and further.

(Actually, I was hoping for Utau to ruin the kiss, but I don't want Utau to be a bad guy and stuff. I mean, come on, UTAU'S LIKE THE BEST!!)

"Amu… Are you ready?" Said Ikuto.

Amu gasped.

READY?!? I DON'T KNOW IKUTO!! Thought Amu feeling afraid.

Then suddenly Ikuto came close and kiss Amu in the cheek.

Amu gasped and blushed too.

Then Ikuto stopped and hugged her.

I don't care… I have to love somebody…

And I know Amu isn't Madam Rose. I know she wouldn't be her.…

Thought Ikuto helding to Amu really close.

Amu gasped and hugged Ikuto back too.

Ikuto… You do love me as Amu. Not Madam Rose. Thought Amu.

"I love you…Amu." Said Ikuto.

Amu gasped and blushed happily.

She then had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too!" Said Amu helding close to Ikuto.

Ikuto smiled.

(YEAH!! AMUTO FOREVER!!)

Both of them held close to each other under the park tree.

This is the best day of my life! Thought Amu feeling happy.

The next day Amu got to school and blushed when Ikuto was here too.

"Morning, Ikuto!" Cried Amu.

"Morning." Said Ikuto as he hugged her.

Amu blushed.

"Ikuto, you're hugging me in public…" She whispered in his ears.

Ikuto gasped and let's go off Amu.

"Right…" Said Ikuto blushing.

Amu giggled.

Ikuto was still blushing and smiled at Amu.

But what they both didn't realized was Utau hiding beneath the bush.

She smiled.

Yes…Amu and Ikuto are together…

I'm glad…

Thought Utau.

"Utau…What are you doing in the bush?" Said a voice.

Utau gasped.

She looked behind. It was Kukai.

Utau blushed.

"Hey, Kukai…" Said Utau.

"Hey…Are you spying on someone? Or don't tell me….." Said Kukai.

Then he gasped.

"YOUR'RE A PERVERT?!?" Cried Kukai.

"Shut up!!" Cried Utau.

"I'm not… It's just that yesterday, I was stalking Ikuto and Amu yesterday night… I hated to see Ikuto going close to Amu but then I realized…" Said Utau.

Kukai then gasped.

Utau was crying.

Kukai realized that she was like a waterfall. With all the tears I mean.

Kukai smiled.

Then he patted Utau's back.

"It's ok. I understand." Said Kukai.

Utau smiled.

"Thanks Kukai." Said Utau smiling at him.

Both of them stared in their eyes and Utau looked away.

Kukai smiled.

Utau was blushing.

"You want to clean up your face?" Asked Kukai.

Utau smiled.

"Sure." She said.

And both of them walked and talked together.

Amu smiled as she layed on her bed.

"YES!! I have Ikuto now!! WAHAHAHA!!" Cried Amu.

Then Amu jumped up and down on her bed.

Really crazy….

Ran, Miki and Suu were scared.

"Should we check her temperature?" Asked Suu.

Ran and Miki nodded sideways.

"We should step away for today." Said both of them.

Suu nodded up and down and all of them slid away.

Then finally Amu sighed happily and layed on her bed.

"Ikuto… I can't believe you said that to me.. On yesterday night…" Said Amu.

"_I love you…Amu." Said Ikuto._

_Amu gasped and blushed happily._

_She then had tears in her eyes._

"_I love you too!" Said Amu helding close to Ikuto._

_Ikuto smiled. _

Amu giggled and rolled on her bed, up and down.

"Yes!! Ikuto loves me!! Ikuto loves me!!" She cried happily.

She could replay that everyday if she wanted too…

But she wouldn't want to anyway.

Then she sighed and looked up at her bedroom ceiling.

"Ikuto..." She whispers.

"I love you too!!" She cried happily.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Yeah!! Another chapter complete!! And guess what?! It's close to the ending of the story?! NOOOOO!!!!" I cried.

T______T –SOBB

"Anyway…. -Sniff, Sniff- Find out…Find out at the next chapter…." I said then sob slowly…

"Whatever… Lonely…" Said the voice.

Anyway, AMUTO forever.

Peace out!

P.S

T_____T

6….6 reviews... Thank you…..

Try to wave at the computer screen but too sad to bring up the hand…


	6. In the red roses, death

Madam Rose

In the red roses, what death really means to you.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Now's it's my turn to say it?" Said Utau as she held on the script.

"YUP!" Cried the others.

Utau sighed.

"What the hell?" She said.

"Ok, whatever… AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara but please enjoy. Happy?" Said Utau.

The others nodded their head happily.

But not Rima and Ikuto. OMG!! THEIR LIKE EMO'S!!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(A note from the author:

Let's go back to chap 4.

Remember when Ikuto has a disguise name: Fujimoto Nakamura on Chap 3? Well how did Utau know his real NAME?! T___T

Anyway, I'm glad that I have 15 reviews so far!! (Including me)  THANK YOU!!)

Death… What it means to Amu the most.

When the last time Amu saw her big sister Dia breathing was in the hospital.

There Amu saw her sleeping to death. Not breathing or moving. Amu had tears in her eyes.

That was the last time she would see her big sister.

"Take care, Amu."

That was the last time that Dia would say.

"Big…Big sister?" Asked Amu.

Dia didn't said a word.

Amu suddenly burst to tears.

"BIG SISTER DOESN'T GO!! SHE DOESN'T!! SHE PROMISE SHE WON'T!!" Cried Amu.

Amu's mum and dad heard what Amu said from outside and her mother knew and started crying.

Her father came in the room and comfort Amu for awhile.

"She's in heaven now." Said her father.

A few years has passed. After Amu's mum has given birth to Ran, Miki and Suu, Amu's mum and dad was killed in a car accident with Amu at home taking care of the triplets.

Amu had tears in her eyes as the police explained to her.

She couldn't help it. Why is this happening to her family?!

But then someone came to adopt Amu and the triplets too.

She was a kind person.

She took care of Amu and the triplets well.

But then left the house as the last time she said, "I'm going off to work. Take care Amu."

But after awhile, a few days has gone to weeks, and the weeks has gone to months.

Amu then understand that she left her at home.

"I don't understand… Nobody loves me…" Said Amu.

But then Kami-sama appeared and said, "No. It was their time to leave the world."

Amu looks around.

"Come. I'll help you to get your sister to come back." Said Kami-Sama.

"I understand that you are in pain, Amu." He said.

Amu was scared but she trusted this man and both of them disappears in the light.

So that's how Amu became as Madam Rose.

Amu started her first training.

She was helding a long sword in her left hand.

And had a big bow and arrow in her right hand.

She looks at the sword and the bow and arrow.

"Both of them are too big for me." She said.

Kami-sama laughed.

"This is just the beginning. You will understand to handle them well when you are older." Said Kami-sama.

Amu smiled.

"I'll try my best, sir!" She cried.

There was her first stick opponent.

Amu gulped.

"I don't know if I can do this…" She said.

"It's a stilled opponent. Try your best." Said Kami-sama.

Amu smiled and nodded her head.

She ran up to the opponent with the sword.

"HERE I COME!" She cried.

Then she tried to slashed the opponent in half, but eventually fell on the floor because the sword was too big.

Kami-sama laughed.

"Try your best! You can do it." He said.

Amu sighed.

"This is going to be a long task…" Whisper Amu to herself.

Then she tried the bow and arrow.

"Steady now." Said Kami-sama.

She held the arrow and the bow.

Then she knew she got a steady and perfect target.

She lets go.

Then what surprised her is that she did it!! The stick was slashed in half.

"YES! I hit my enemy!" Cried Amu.

People who was watching clapped.

Kami-sama smiled.

Then after awhile, Amu became a big sister for Ran, Miki and Suu and also an understanding and improving student for the Kami-sama.

For a few weeks later, Amu is already good in her training and she has improved her fighting skills.

Kami-sama was impressed and encouraged her everyday.

Then it was the day, the day when Amu was rewarded to serve for the Kami-sama himself.

"Amu, I now let you serve me as my guard. Not a slave. You may bring honour to us. You may vanish and killed the darkness that the Demon himself brings. And you are now called as, Madam Rose." Said Kami-sama giving her the ring.

Amu gasped and smiled happily.

"THANK YOU!" She cried happily.

Kami-sama smiled.

But what about her sister, Dia?

That was part of the plan right?

You bet it is…

All part of the plan for Amu.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"You may realize that this chapter is how Amu became as Madam Rose. Not interesting but I will complete this story.

And I realize that I may be busy for a few days…

But thank you for reading!" I said.

NOT waving at the computer screen for the first time….

"Ok. Good. You're improving." Said the voice.

"Well no shit Sherlock..." I said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Said the voice.

I sighed.

"Whatever…" I whispered.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **


	7. When the Kami sama speaks

Madam Rose

When the Kami-sama speaks

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"My turn!" Cried Kukai as he held the script.

"AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara but please enjoy." He cried.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Amu has stolen another painting.

The painting had a sleeping child underneath a tree.

And of course, she has gotten away from Ikuto. 

(IKUTO YOU STILL SUCK~!!)

Amu looks at it closely as she putted it beside Dia's grave.

"I don't get it…What does it mean?" She said.

Ran, Miki and Suu were already asleep in bed, while Amu still needs to understand the painting.

"I must tell Kami-sama." Said Amu.

She held to her hand tightly and sighed.

Then her eyes were fully white.

"_Kami-Sama, give me the answers _

_That seeks beneath the ocean blue._

_I want to know what is hidden, _

_And what is not._

_The answers that are given, _

_May not always be right,_

_But tell me, Great Kami,_

_What is the answer beneath, _

_The blue ocean?" _

Cried Amu.

Then suddenly the room was surrounded by light.

Then in this empty bright room, in the distance, Amu saw a white rabbit holding a scroll in its paw.

Amu smiled.

She came closer and took the scroll from the white rabbit.

Amu stroked the white rabbit and opens the scroll.

Then Amu realized that the white rabbit bowed and hopped away. Amu smiled again.

"Cute." She said.

She then reads it.

"The painting is representing of Peaceful or Death…"

Amu gasped. "Death…" Said Amu.

Death…But Dia doesn't mean like death at all… Thought Amu feeling afraid.

Amu then was sent back to the basement and saw the painting of Dia when she was 6.

Amu then had tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand…" She said.

The next day was Saturday... Bad thing is that it's a school day.

It was recess and everyone gathered in a group.

Amu was sitting beside Ikuto.

"So, Nakamura-kun, how do you like this school?" Asked Tadase.

Ikuto looks at Tadase and smiles.

"It's really great." Said Ikuto.

Tadase smiled.

"I'm glad that Amu is taking good care of you." Said Tadase.

Amu blushed.

"TADASE!!" She cried.

Tadase laughed.

The only missing from this group is Rima and Kukai.

Kukai is doing his soccer training while Rima is with her popular friends.

Then it was the end of the school.

Amu and Ikuto were walking back home together. Amu and Ikuto were holding hands too!!

(AHH!! SO CUTE!!)

Anyway, back to the story….

Amu was turning red and Ikuto was blushing a little.

"Ikuto, remember when you said you love me?" Said Amu.

Ikuto looks and her and nodded his head up ad down.

"Yeah, I remember. So what's wrong about that? Is it because I told you too early?" Asked Ikuto.

Amu gasped.

"NO!! NO!! I'm saying that…Do you mean it?" She said softly.

Ikuto gasped.

"Amu…Amu of course I love you. I do mean it…" Said Ikuto.

Amu smiled at him.

"I love you too, Ikuto." Said Amu.

She hugged him.

Ikuto blushed and smiled.

As Amu got home she realized that her ring started to glow.

She gasped.

"I NEED TO GET CHANGE!!" Cried Amu grabbing all her disguises as Madam Rose.

She then realized she needs to fight other enemies.

Beautiful Glow-Night and The Cry Moon-Light.

These 2 are commonly together like Dark Magician and Killer Dream. But they always work together.

If they are together they are powerful but not as powerful as Dark Magician and Killer dream.

"Madam Rose…Long time no see…" Said Beautiful Glow-Night.

(Beautiful Glow-Night is Utau. And The Cry Moon-Light is Rima.)

Amu smiled.

"The last time we met was 2 months ago." Said Amu.

Beautiful Glow-Night smiled.

"DEATH TO THE HUMANS!!" Cried the Beautiful Glow-Night.

There suddenly were dark shadows that were moving on their own. Amu gasped.

Then suddenly as the shadows rose up, they turned to hideous monsters.

They were pretty ugly, of course.

Amu smiled.

"Crossing red rose!!" Cried Amu.

There in Amu hands, was a bow that appeared and she aimed at the monsters that were closer to her.

"GOLDEN ROSE AIM!!" She cried.

Every shot of the arrow she did was a hit.

As it was over Amu sighed

"Come on!! Can't you give me something challenging or harder than that?" Said Amu

Beautiful Glow-Night gasped.

"OK! You asked for it!!" She cried.

"KILL THE KAMI-SAMA!!" Cried the Beautiful Glow-Night.

Amu smiled.

"Much better." She said.

The clouds were getting darker and the wind was blowing stronger and stronger.

Amu shouldn't be afraid though.

She gave a smirked.

Because there were Beautiful Glow-Night other allies.

Dark Magician and Killer Dream.

Dark Magician smiled.

"Hello, Madam Rose." He said.

Amu smiled.

"Dark Magician. You're here again." Said Amu.

Killer Dream was waiting for Dark Magician to say 'Go'.

But he didn't say anything.

He smiled.

Then he took out a card. "The Magicians game." He said.

Amu smiled.

She knew this was going to get worse but she smiled.

"Rose heart sword." She said.

Then there in her right hand was a long golden sword.

All of Dark Magician cards surround her.

Amu smiled.

And start slicing the cards.

Dark Magician smiled.

"Go." He said.

Killer Dream smiled.

"My pleasure." She said running towards Amu.

Then Killer Dream took out her Katakana.

"DARK SKY-DEATH ILLUSION!!" Cried Killer Dream.

Then suddenly Killer Dream's Katakana burst into flames. But Killer Dream didn't let go, since it was part of the attack.

Amu gasped and had her sword ready to fight.

But The Cry Moon-Light joined it.

"Dark Cry." She said.

Amu gasped.

Then in her ears she can hear people crying. Amu closed her ears.

And she also has to avoid Killer Dream.

She jumped and ducked away from Killer Dream.

Amu knew she wouldn't able to dodge Killer Dream's attack.

So the only thing to do is escape.

She smiled.

She jumped on Killer Dream head and cried, "LOVE ROSE FLIGHT!!"

Then wings appeared on Amu's back.

Everyone gasped except for Dark Magician.

Amu looks behind and held a black rose.

"Death to the Demons and Devils in the world." She said.

The next day Amu was lying in bed.

She was sick.

Ran, Miki and Suu stared at her.

"Are you going to school sis?" Asked Miki.

Amu groaned.

"Nope." She said.

Ran smiled and cried, "I'm going to make soup for big sis!!"

Miki smiled too.

"And I'll help to make a painting for sis!!" She cried.

Suu sighed.

"I have nothing to do..." She whispers.

Ran giggled.

"Come on Suu!! You can help me do the cooking!!" Said Ran.

Suu smiled.

"YES!! I'll help!!" Cried Suu.

Then they all left and Amu smiled.

"Finally…Peace and quiet…" She said.

But then her ring glowed.

"Damn ring…" She whispers.

But smiled.

As she got dressed as Madam Rose.

Amu was on top of a tall building.

She held a yellow rose.

"To you my sister… I'll never fail." She said.

She looked at the moon. And smiled.

I will capture those paintings for you.

Even if it costs my memories…

My dear sister, Dia.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I sighed.

"I just realized that the other Shugo Chara's characters haven't come out yet." I said.

I groaned.

"I need to start thinking about my next chapter and finish my other story, 'The Hidden Yuuki…" I said.

But then I smiled and waved at the computer screen.

"THANK YOU FOR READING!!" I cried.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Said the voice.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	8. Random MOMENTS!

**RANDOM MOMENTS!! ~**

**Come on! Everybody needs a break, right? So let's see what all of the Shugo Chara characters are up to. XD**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

'Our turn!!" Cried all the Shugo Chara's.

They all picked up the script and cried, "AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara but please enjoy this random scene!"

Then they all start to giggled.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Ikuto's mind is playing on him? **

"Where the hell am I?" Said Ikuto looking around this empty room.

"_Ikuto…_" said a voice.

Ikuto gasped.

"Who's there?!" He cried.

"_Ikuto…_" Said the voice again.

Ikuto was in shock but relaxed.

"Amu…Or Utau…I know it's you! COME OUT NOW!!" Shouted Ikuto.

But then he heard the door behind him open. As he looked behind he saw Amu and Utau.

"Ikuto? Are you ok? Were you talking to yourself?" Said Utau.

"Enjoying are we?" Said Amu folding her arms.

Ikuto sighed.

"Whatever." He said not feeling afraid.

**Nagihiko, coffee trouble**

Nagihiko was holding on to a hot coffee.

But then Temari and Rhythm accidentally pushed him and the hot coffee was all over him.

"OW! OW!! OWWW!!!" He cried.

Temari gasped and so did Rhythm.

But suddenly they didn't want to get caught, they flew away quickly.

**UTAU?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR VOICE?! **

Every Shugo Chara character gathers to do a karaoke contest.

And Utau is vs. with Amu.

Amu felt nervous.

Ikuto laughed suddenly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING PERVERT?!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto smiled at her.

"Remember once when you were singing, while I played the violin, your voice was so terrible that my violin string broke." He said.

Ran, Miki and Suu giggled.

"We remember!" They cried.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cried Amu feeling mad.

But then it started.

"Sa yume mimashou suteki na koto  
Sa yume mimashou itsumademo  
Sa yume mimashou yume no youna  
yume wo mimashou  
We can dream, We can dream." Sang Amu.

Then it was Utau's part.

She started to sang.

But guess what, it was so horrible I wouldn't dare to write about it.

Everyone closed their ears.

"What the hell was that?!" Cried Amu.

The song was still playing but there were awkward silence.

**The story that scared the daylight out of everyone**

Yaya held a torch light near her.

"Not many people have heard this but it's a story about a girl. She had curly black hair. She died." Said Yaya.

Ikuto asked, "How?"

Everyone felt afraid.

Yaya smiled.

"How, you say? Well, she failed at love, failed at school and failed at almost everything until… SHE JUMPED OUT FROM THE WINDOW!! That's how she died." Said Yaya.

"Yeah, yeah. We get the point, but why is this haunted?" Said Rima.

Yaya gave a smirked.

"I heard that, if you saw her you will die in 1 week. It happened to Kumori Kimeta." She said.

Everyone felt afraid. But not Ikuto and Rima. (THEIR STILL EMOS!! LoL. No their not)

"She saw the girl herself. She saw her walking into a hallway. She was in terror, of course since she heard it too. But she said she never believed in ghost, but how can she explain that?" Said Yaya.

"Then this happened. Every time she was alone, she knew someone was following her. She can hear breathing noise. She was positive no one was there every time she moves. But she keep's hearing it." Said Yaya.

Then Yaya countiues.

"Then there was also a time when she was hearing to the radio, it was just one of her favorite songs. She loves to repeat her favorite part. But it was different this time as she repeated it." Said Yaya.

The other's starts to feel afraid. But not Rima and Ikuto.

"She heard a buzzing noise. And after the buzzing noise, she heard this…" Said Yaya.

"_I'm coming to get you_." Whispers Yaya.

Amu and Utau suddenly shirked in fright.

Yaya smiled.

"But as she tried to listen again, it was gone and returned to the usual song." Said Yaya.

Kukai gulped. Nagihiko held to his pillow tightly. Tadase hid under his blanket.

Ikuto sighed. And so did Rima.

"Don't feel afraid yet, Ikuto, Rima? Then I'll explain more." She said.

"And this was the closest thing. And she could actually get killed. Kumori was under a bookshelf. But suddenly a projector starts to fall on her. But Mataro saved her life just in time." Said Yaya.

Ikuto gave Yaya a weird look.

"What the hell? Why would a projector be on the bookshelf?" Said Ikuto.

Yaya smiled.

"Because it was all part of the plan for the ghost herself." Said Yaya.

"Then it was nearly the end of the week. Kumori was afraid. She walked into the empty hallway at school. Knowing the ghost would come out anytime. Then…" Stopped Yaya.

"BOO!!" I cried as I bashed into the room.

The others shrieked.

As they looked behind, they saw me wearing a curly long hair (Wig), and wore a school dress.

Utau and Amu screamed.

Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai hide under their own blankets.

While Ikuto closed his eyes. And Rima covered her face with the pillow.

Then Yaya and I start to giggle.

As I took out the wig I laughed at Ikuto and Rima.

"You really are a pussy, Ikuto." I said.

Ikuto gave me a death glare.

All of the Shugo Chara characters were so mad they started to chase me and Yaya.

Me and Yaya were still laughing as we try to get away.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Thank you for reading!! THESE RANDOM MOMENTS!! But be cautious! Cause there's more!! Thank you for reading again!" I cried.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	9. Catch a falling star

Madam Rose

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Nagihiko was holding the script. "AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara but please enjoy this chapter." Said Nagihiko and a sweet voice behind him.

Nagihiko looks behind and saw Yuuki (Yuuki is from my other Shugo Chara Fanfic. If you have read, 'The Hidden Yuuki' then you must already know Yuuki from 'The Hidden Yuuki').

Yuuki smiled at him.

"HI Nagihiko-kun!" She cried.

Then behind Yuuki were Ruma, Saito and Yume (All of Yuuki's Shugo Chara).

Nagihiko smiled at her. "Hi Yuuki. What brings you here today?" He asked.

"Nothing much." She said.

Then Yaya passed by. "Nagihiko and Yuuki-Chan are getting close again." She said.

Nagihiko and Yuuki blushed.

"YAYA! STOP IT!!" They cried.

Ruma and Saito giggled while Yume just smiled.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Amu looked across this empty art display room.

BEEP! BEEP! Went the alarm again.

Amu has got to stop jumping through the window, does she?

Amu saw another person being hypnotized by Demon Blood. But there was another person, but dead.

She killed herself stabbing with a knife.

Blood was flowing everywhere.

Amu smiled.

This girl already killed another person. Thought Amu.

The girl had white long hair and her eyes were grey. And she held a painting with swirls, smudged too…

Amu smiled sweetly and cried, "Crossing Rose AIM!!" She cried.

Then in Amu hands, appeared a red arrow and a bow.

The girl smiled, "Times of the Demon." She said.

Amu smiled.

But suddenly, it was different… Everything started feeling dark and Amu head started spinning even though she didn't stare at the painting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!!" She cried.

She crouched down and the darkness was spreading close.

"KAMI-SAMA! LEND ME YOUR POWER!!" Cried Amu.

Then suddenly blood came coming down from Amu's forehead and so were her ears.

Amu's eyes were filled with fear.

But everything went bright.

Ikuto gasped.

He was outside the art building, but everything was bright in there.

A big flash of light.

"What happened in there?" Said Ikuto.

After that finished, Amu got up, still with strength.

The girl with the white hair was asleep, but the other one was already dead.

Amu sighed sadly.

"I didn't save her life just in time, but I think I have time to cleanse it." Said Amu coming closer to the dead girl.

She held the dead girl body.

"Kami-sama…Cleanse the body of the demon…" Whispers Amu.

Her wig, hair starts to lift up and light surrounded her and the dead girl.

Amu's eyes turned white.

Ikuto was behind her from a far distance and gasped.

What kind of woman is she? He thought.

Then darkness starts to come out but disappears as the light touches it.

As she finished her eyes turned back to normal and Amu sighed happily.

"Stop right there."

Amu knew but she was so tired.

How was she able to escape?

She got up feeling weak but jumped out from the broken window.

Ikuto gasped.

"Wa…WAIT!!" He cried.

He followed her behind.

Amu was still weak but tried her best to get away.

Ikuto looks around.

The police was ready to shoot.

"Don't SHOOT!! I can catch her!!" Cried Ikuto.

"Somehow…" He mumbled.

Yoru was down there and nudged a citizen.

"He's my weird little brother." He said.

The citizen gasped.

"Really? Wow!" She said.

Ikuto had his cat's ears popping out from his hat and his cat tail swishing around.

"SHUT UP YORU!!" Cried Ikuto.

Yoru smiled and waved at him.

"Hello Ikuto-nya!" He cried.

Ikuto sighed but kept focusing on Amu.

Amu jumped on a building with just one leap.

Ikuto gasped.

But shook his head quickly and followed behind.

"This may be easy… I'll just try…" He whispers.

He even took a one small leap and reached with Amu just in time.

Amu looks behind.

Blood still flowing down her forehead and her ears.

Ikuto gasped.

Is she hurt? He thought.

Amu groaned with hurt.

Somebody is screaming in my ear…. Amu thought.

She tried to cover her ears but it was still there.

"Why…WHY!!" She cried.

Ikuto gasped.

"Okieee…" He whispers.

"Madam Rose. What the hell is wrong with you?" He said trying to reach her.

But Amu cried, "LOVE ROSE FLIGHT!"

And wings spread at her back.

Ikuto, of course was shocked.

His jaw wide opened.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!" He cried.

Amu then quickly took flight and flew away.

Ikuto was looking behind her. With his jaw opened widely.

Really…What kind of woman is she? Thought Ikuto.

(A note from the author:

If one of you reviewers can give Ikuto a good answers please do!! Ikuto and I will be looking forward too it!! And the winner who gave a good answer will have their name appear in the next chapter!! And this is just for fun!! And why am I doing this? It's because Ikuto can't stop saying, "What kind of woman is she." So that's why I want you reviewers to give Ikuto a good answer!! Thank you!)

Amu reached home.

But she was lying in bed still closing her ears.

Ran, Miki and Suu were looking at her.

But didn't say a word.

"Is she ok…" Said Ran.

Miki didn't reply.

And so did Suu.

All of them just stared at Amu.

"Let's not bother her." Said Miki as she walked away.

Ran and Suu look at Miki and follows her too.

Amu groaned with hurt.

Why…

How am I feeling hurt?

She kept closing her ears.

But then she gasped.

The Cry Moon-Light…

She is the only enemy that can do this.

But why isn't it stopping?

Amu got up.

She feels hurt and her head is still spinning.

Suddenly Amu went to her closet and took out a necklace with a white jewel.

"Kami-sama, heal me with the light of heart." She whispers.

She can hear people screaming in her ear, but then after awhile she couldn't hear it anymore.

Amu sighed with relief.

But then when she looked at the necklace, the white jewel turns to red.

It means it needs to restore its power so Amu can use it again.

Amu sighed in relief again.

But quickly ran to the bathroom.

And vomited….

She looks at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"I feel sick." She said as she put her hand at her forehead.

As she to out she took a cup of coffee and watched T.V for awhile.

She switched the channel to the art channel.

She smiled.

Another painting to steal... Thought Amu as her ring was glowing brightly s the T.V said "Art Canning Museum."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I looked t the computer screen and smiled.

"Wow! Amu is hurt and she still's want to steal a painting? What a gal!" I said.

"Anyways, mates, in Aussie here, it's getting colder!! Brrr…winter's around the corner. But I can get another chapter done!! Anyways my friend Kit-Kat and I are making a Fanfic. 'Amu in Wonderland.' I came up with the idea and writing the story while she arranges the characters on their new role. Anyways be sure to keep a look out on this new story!!" I cried.

"And anyway! Don't forget to give a good answer for Ikuto!! And the winner will have their name appear on the next chapter!!" I cried again.

"Thank you for reading!!" I cried as I waved at the computer screen.

But then someone hitted me with a plastic cup.

"OWW! What the fuck!!" I cried.

"Shut the hell up!! Go get some friends!!" Cried the voice.

"But I'm a loner…" I whispered.

(Not really!) Or am I? O_o

And anyways, is this chapter a little too short?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **


	10. When Angels deserve to die

Madam Rose

When Angels deserves to die…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Yay! Rima-chans turn today!!" Cried Yaya.

Everyone stared at Rima.

Rima sighed.

"AmineMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara but please enjoy." She said as she walked away.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Killer Dream and Dark Magician were on top of a tower.

Dark Magician held a poker card and threw it in the wind.

Killer Dream was behind him and sighed.

"Dark Magician, shouldn't we go and curse a person or wait and injured Madam Rose?" She asked.

Dark Magician didn't say a word.

Killer Dream looks down and says, "Yes master." Then she walked away.

Dark Magician sighed.

"There's nothing we can do today, anyway." He said.

He held another poker card and said, "Royal Straight Flush."

But then he felt a presence of a close enemy.

He smiled.

"Killer Dream, let's go." He said.

Killer Dream smiled and follows him behind.

And there she was, Madam Rose.

Madam Rose smiled at Dark Magician and Killer Dream.

Madam Rose giggled.

"I'm ready for some real fun." She said.

And then she cried, "Crossing red ROSE!!"

And then a bow and arrow appeared in her hands.

Killer Dream looked at Dark Magician but he didn't say, 'Go.'

Dark Magician cried, "Flying Cards!!"

Madam Rose smiled.

The bow and arrow disappears and then she cried, "ROSE HEART SWORD!!"

Then Madam Rose realized that many of the cards were coming this way and Madam Rose sliced all of the cards that were coming this way.

Dark Magician smiled and said, "Go."

Killer Dream smiled and said, "Yes, Master."

And Killer Dream quickly ran towards Madam Rose and jumped high and cried, "TEN DEATH-LINE ILLUSION!!"

And there were many swords aiming at Madam Rose.

But Madam Rose gave a smirked and dodged it quickly before it could hit the floor.

"Nice try, slow-poke." She said.

Madam Rose smiled at her and cried, CROSSING RED ROSE!! GOLDEN ROSE AIM!!"

The bow and arrow appears in Madam Rose hands again and the arrow starts flying at Killer Dream.

Killer Dream wasn't afraid and sliced the arrow in half with her Katana.

She smiled.

Madam Rose smiled too.

But then Dark Magician held Killer Dream and said, "Let's go."

And both of them disappear.

Madam Rose sighed.

"Losers." She whispers.

Dark Magician and Killer Dream were at the tower again.

But Killer Dream pushes Dark Magician away.

"Why didn't you let me kill her?" She asked.

Dark Magician sighed and said, "Because the Demon told us not to. We need to kill her when we are ready."

Killer Dream was furious and cried, "But I am ready!"

Dark magician slaps her.

"How can you say that to the Demon! He chooses when we can kill and when we're not. We are not to choose!" He cried.

Killer Dream held her cheek and sighed.

"Whatever you say, Master." She said.

Dark Magician sighed and looks away.

He looks at the moon and asked Killer Dream, "Why is there a Kami-sama in this world?"

Killer Dream looks at him and nodded sideways.

"I do not know, Master." She said.

Dark Magician breaths in and out.

"Kami-sama…Why is he powerful? Why does he exist anyway?" Whispers Dark Magician.

Killer Dream got up and said, "That's the way it is anyway."

Dark Magician gasped and looks behind.

"What do you mean?" He asked Killer Dream

Killer Dream shrugged her shoulders and explains, "Maybe it's because, he is the one that creates us and the Demon. That is why Kami-sama is the powerful Kami and he exists in this world."

Killer Dream then countiues, "Many people believe that the Kami creates all living things. That is what the legend was told."

Dark Magician came close to Killer Dream and said, "How did you know?"

Killer Dream looks down.

"I cannot tell you." She whispers.

Dark magician looks at her with anger and cried, "You used to be a tenshi, right? But now why are you serving for the Akuma?"

Killer Dream looks at him.

"It's because I used to be! I used to serve for the Kami-sama! So what! Just leave me alone!" She cried.

Dark Magician held her hand.

"Angels… All of them deserves to die." He said.

Killer Dream looks at him and gasped.

She looks away.

"If you used to be a tenshi, why did the Demon let you serve him?" Said Dark Magician.

Killer Dream didn't reply.

Dark Magician was getting furious.

"WHY?!" He cried pushing her hard on the floor.

Killer Dream had tears in her eyes.

"Why…" Said Dark Magician.

Killer Dream wiped her eyes and looked at Dark Magician.

"It's because that my heart was full of evil…" Said Killer Dream crying.

Dark Magician looks at her.

"That's because I now serve for the Demon. I used to serve for the Kami-sama. But now that he sense that my heart was full of evil and death, the Kami-sama sent me to the Demon. And that's how I serve for the Demon." Said Killer Dream.

Dark Magician sighed and went close to her.

He bent down and held her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Killer Dream looks at him and smiled.

"I understand. Master." She said.

Dark Magician smiled.

"Let's go." He said.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"OMG?! Killer Dream used to be a tenshi?! Meaning by… ANGEL?! Anyways that was quite surprising but… WE have a winner!!" I cried.

"Drum roll please!! Cried Amu in the background.

Ikuto was beside me and sighed.

He held an envelope.

"Only one person gave me an answer about what woman Madam Rose really is…" He said.

I smiled.

"Open the envelope, Ikuto." I said.

He opens it and said, "amufan52, for giving the only answer…" And he threw the card away.

I smiled.

"Thank you for the answer to Ikuto's question, amufan52!!" I cried clapping my hand.

And then there were silence.

I looked at Ikuto.

I nudged him.

"What?" He asked.

I giggled.

"Nothing!" I said.

Ikuto looks at me and starts walking away.

"Hey! Ikuto!! WAIT!" I cried.

Then the room was empty…….

Anyway!! The next chapter will be another RANDOM SCENE!! XD

Please look forward to it!! XD

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

P.S

Thank you for reading and I have many reviews now!!

THANK YOU REVIWERS!!


	11. RANDOM MOMENTS 2!

**RANDOM MOMENTS 2**

**Already?! LoL!! Let's see what the others are doing now!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Amu picked up the script and cried, "AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy this random scene!!"

Then she starts to giggle.

"I want to see Ikuto die in this chapter." Said Amu and starts running away.

Ikuto was in the background sipping in his coffee and said, "What the fuck?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Nagihiko, Coffee trouble 2**

Nagihiko held his steaming coffee near a soccer field.

(Nagihiko… You Idiot… No offense...)

((None taken…))

Kukai was playing soccer.

As he tried to pass it to his soccer friend…

He did an ultimate kick and made a direct hit at Nagihiko.

SPLASH!!

"OW! OWW!! OWW!!!!" Cried Nagihiko.

Kukai gasped and starts running backwards…

**Ikuto hates hugs.**

Ikuto and I are sitting under a Sakura tree eating some potato chips.

But then, me and Ikuto saw Amu passing by.

Walking slowly.

But then jumps at Ikuto in full speed.

Ikuto gasped for air.

"Help me…" He whispers at me.

I gasped.

"AMU! Let Ikuto go!!" I cried.

Amu gave me a death glare.

I gave her a death glare too.

Amu looks away.

"I will never let go off Ikuto!!" Cried Amu.

I was furious.

"AMU! Let go Ikuto!! He needs AIR to breath!!" I cried pulling her away from Ikuto.

But she wouldn't let go.

"You're not even old enough!" She cried.

I sighed.

"I know I'm not… I'm 12, that's true… BUT PLEASE AMU!! You're mature aren't you?! THEN LET GO OF IKUTO!!" I shout.

Utau happen to pass buy and heard me shouting.

And what she saw, steamed her whole face.

Amu hugging Ikuto.

I was still pulling Amu away from Ikuto until Utau came.

I smiled.

"Utau! Can you help me?" I asked, coming close and begging her.

Utau nodded her head up and down.

"No problem…" She said.

She held a microphone.

I gasped.

Not Utau's horrible screech… I thought already closing my ears with my bare hands.

Utau smiled.

"AMU!! LET GOOO~~~~!!!" Screeched Utau on the last o.

After she finished, Amu and Ikuto had spirals in their eyes.

I gasped.

"What…What have you done, Utau?" I said.

Utau shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care." She said.

She went close to Amu and Ikuto and pushed Amu away and dragged Ikuto with her.

I smiled.

"Thanks again, Utau!" I cried.

Amu suddenly looks around.

"Where am I?" She said.

**Yaya's drawing, and Rima insulting it**

"Rima-chan!!" Cried Yaya running to her.

Rima sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Yaya smiled at her.

"TA-DA!!" She cried.

And there was an enormous picture with colourful scribbles.

Rima looks at it and sighed.

"What are you doing Yaya. You're embarrassing yourself…" Said Rima.

Yaya gasped.

"NO I'm NOT!!" She cried.

Rima sighed.

"Whatever." Said Rima.

"What do you want to show me, anyway?" Said Rima.

Yaya smiled.

"I drew cute drawings on this piece of paper!" Cried Yaya.

Rima sighed and looks down.

"Yaya, it looks like a baby drew this… Really. And why would you want to show me…" But as Rima tried to look up at Yaya's face, Yaya was running away.

"RIMA-CHAN IS SO MEAN!!" Cried Yaya going further away.

Rima didn't care and starts walking away.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"DAMN IT!! IKUTO DIDN'T DIE!!" Cried Amu.

Then she starts crying.

And so is Yaya.

I went close to Nagihiko and whispers in his ears, "Everyone seems to have a problem of them own."

Nagihiko sighed.

"Yeah.. And so do I… I can't drink my hot coffee. It keeps spilling on me…" He said.

Tadase patted on Nagihiko shoulders as he starts to cry.

Me, Ikuto, Yaya, Utau and Kukai looks each other and sighed.

"Whatever!! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter that is coming out soon!!" I cried.

"Look forward to it." Said Ikuto and Utau.

Then in the room had a black out.

Utau and Amu screamed.

Ikuto sighed.

Kukai and Yaya was laughing.

And I feel like I'm hugging someone.

As the lights got back on.

I was hugging Nagihiko.

I smiled at him nervously.

"Sorry!" I cried.

He smiled back.

"It's ok." He said.

I blushed.

Wahhh~~! Nagihiko-kun is cute when he sparkles with his smile!! I thought.

Love hearts appear in my eyes and Nagihiko looks at me for a long time.

"Are you ok?" Asked Nagihiko.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **


	12. Under The Blue Sky

Madam Rose

Under The Blue Sky

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Yaya spins around an empty room.

She stops and cried, "AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy!!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(Remember on Chapter 9, Amu smiled in the ending?

Well, guess what?

Were going back to that chapter but continuing it.)

She switched the channel to the art channel.

She smiled.

Another painting to steal... Thought Amu as her ring was glowing brightly as the T.V said "Art Canning Museum."

Amu got out from the couch and went to her room.

She dressed up and quickly went out using the window.

Amu was near the Art Canning Museum.

She smiled.

"Another painting to my collection." She said.

But this time, before she could jump through the window, she threw the smoke bombs from chapter 1 instead.

And guess what?

Ikuto was near that window….

CRASH!!

POOF!!

The black smoke bombs crashed through the window and the black smoke bombs POOF and spreads around Ikuto….

Hey! Wait… Why was Ikuto here anyway?

We may never know. O_o

Anyways, Ikuto coughed.

What the… These smoke bombs can only mean ONE person! Thought Ikuto.

As he turned around her saw Amu waving at him.

"Madam Rose!" He cried.

Amu jumped through the window.

But then Ikuto quickly grabbed her.

Amu blushed.

But she didn't mind.

She was smiling while Ikuto was shocked to see her smile.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU SMILING MADAM ROSE?!! THIS IS NO JOKE!?!" He cried.

Amu looked at Ikuto face to face and kissed him at Ikuto's forehead.

As she stop she said, "Because I love you, Ikuto."

Ikuto blushed but pushed her away.

Amu smiled.

"Why do you always push me away, Ikuto?" She said.

Ikuto looks at her.

"Why? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY?!THIS IS NO GAME, MADAM ROSE!! WHY DO YOU WANT TO STEAL THE PAINTINGS!?!" Shouted Ikuto.

Amu smiled.

"It's my little secret." Said Amu winking.

And then she quickly made a run through Ikuto.

Ikuto gasped.

"Wha - WAIT!!" He cried.

He quickly looks behind and started running to catch Madam Rose.

Amu looks around for another painting to steal.

And there it was.

The ring glowing brightly and Amu looking straight at it.

The painting showed a child helping a kitten in the ocean.

Amu didn't know what it means but it may mean kindness.

Amu smiled.

Dia… Thought Amu.

Amu took the painting from the display and just as she was about to move Ikuto held her hand.

Amu looks at her hand where Ikuto was holding and then… Then she had love hearts in her eyes.

"Stop it." Said Ikuto.

But Amu smiled and threw a smoke bomb at Ikuto.

Ikuto coughed and he let's go of Amu.

Amu smiled and quickly ran away.

As Ikuto got away from the smoke, he sighed.

"I'll get her… Someday." He said to himself.

Amu got home and left the painting beside Dia's grave.

Amu smiled.

"Dia… I stole another painting for you." She said.

Amu got up and prayed.

As she has finished her prayers she smiled at Dia's grave and said, "I love you. Dear Sister."

Today is Monday….

Amu sighed.

"I hate high school." Said Amu.

Ikuto was beside her and held her hand all the time.

Amu realized but it's just that she's too tired.

Ikuto realized that she was.

He held her other hand.

"Why do you look so tired? Did you sleep well yesterday?" He asked.

Amu looks at him.

"Yeah! Sure! But it's just that I'm tired. That's all." She said.

Ikuto smiled.

He patted her head.

"I'll see you after school ok?" Said Ikuto.

Amu smiled.

"Kay!" Cried Amu hugging him.

Ikuto blushed but held her tightly.

Amu smiled sweetly.

"I love you… Ikuto." She said.

Ikuto smiled.

"I love you too, Amu." He said.

Then both of them went to their separate ways except for Math, Science and English.

And then, END OF SCHOOL!!

Ikuto and Amu held hands as they walked in the empty road.

Amu sighed happily.

Ikuto smiled.

"Amu… You know how we haven't had a first kiss?" Asked Ikuto.

Amu blushed.

"Ye..Yeah…" Said Amu.

Ikuto looks at her and came closer.

"I'm going to give it to you now." He said.

Amu blushed.

Ikuto came close and… CHU!

Their first kiss!!

Amu held Ikuto close.

She was still blushing and Ikuto was too.

As both of them stopped both of them looked eye to eye and Amu looked away.

Ikuto smiled.

"I'm sorry" Said Ikuto.

Amu blushed and nodded her head sideways.

"NO! Ikuto! Really. I mean… I really liked that." She said softly.

Ikuto blushed.

"Amu." He said.

Amu looks at him and smiled.

"Ikuto." She said.

Both of them started and hugged.

Amu blushed.

Ikuto smiled.

Wah~! Ikuto is so warm… Thought Amu.

When Amu got home she blushed as she layed in bed.

Ikuto…

"WAH~!! IKUTO KISSED ME!!" Cried Amu jumping on the bed up and down.

As she layed in bed she smiled but sighed.

But I wonder…

Why am I so brave to behave differently to Ikuto when I'm Madam Rose but when I'm me I feel worried, afraid and nervous when I'm around Ikuto.

Why?

Thought Amu hugging the pillow near her tightly.

"Why?" She whispers.

Ikuto got home and he smiled.

"Tadaima." He said.

TING-A-LING!!

Yoru patted his shoulders.

"Welcome back-nya!" Cried Yoru.

Ikuto smiled.

Yoru smiled.

"Why so happy, little brother?" Asked Yoru.

Ikuto sighed happily.

"I don't know why… But I feel light… Suddenly…" Said Ikuto.

Yoru looks at him and started laughing.

Ikuto looks at Yoru in a far distance.

"I can't help it!!" Cried Yoru.

Ikuto tilt his head on the right.

"What do you mean, Yoru?" Asked Ikuto.

Yoru smiled at Ikuto.

"I saw you kiss her-nya." Said Yoru giving a cheerful smile.

Ikuto gasped shockingly.

"YOU… YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?!?!" Cried Ikuto trying to hit Yoru with his police baton.

Yoru was laughing.

"You wouldn't say spying… More like stalking!!" Cried Yoru dodging the police baton.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHY WERE YOU STALKING ME?!!?" Cried Ikuto.

Yoru smiled.

"Of course I want to take care of my little brother!!" Cried Yoru.

"I HATE YOU!!" Cried Ikuto trying to kill Yoru with a kitchen knife.

Let's skip to Sunday.

The day that all of the students doesn't go to school.

Except for Monday to Saturday.

Amu at her backyard laying in the green grass and gazing under the blue sky and the sun.

Amu smiled.

"I love summer." She said.

Then Ran called Amu in.

"Amu! There's a man outside." She cried.

Amu got up.

"Coming!" She cried.

Amu went in and ran to the door.

But stopped.

"I wonder who it is." She said.

As she opens the door there she saw…

Dark Magician…..

Amu gasped.

"Who are you?" Asked Amu trying to relax or not Dark Magician may knew.

"It's quite a long time… Since we haven't talk. Madam Rose…" He said.

Amu gasped.

"How….How does he know?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Hello!!" I cried waving at the computer.

"Today is the day I…." But before I can finish.

Someone knocks on my door.

"Dear… Can you stop talking to yourself?" Asked my mum.

"Just for a few minutes mum!" I cried.

My mum sighed feeling afraid.

I smiled.

"Anyways! Today is the day and I guess a few weeks too that I won't be able to finish much of my chapters. Because I have to get working on my homework and projects and TEST that are coming soon."

"So, I'm going to be away for awhile, but it doesn't mean that I will stop my story!! XD Anyways, please enjoy the following chapters that are coming soon. Not too soon…" I said.

"Thank you!! ARLIGATO GOZAIMASU!!" I cried.

"MUM! I'm finished!!" I cried.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	13. One that cannot sing

Madam Rose

One that cannot sing

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ikuto is reading the magazine but doesn't say a word.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Amu eyes were full of fear.

"How… How do you know it's me?" Said Amu.

Dark Magician smiled.

"Surprise, much?" He said.

Amu gasped.

Dark Magician took out his cards and cried, "FLYING CARDS!"

And there were many cards flying to Amu.

Amu gasped and dodges it quickly.

"ROSE HEART SWORD!!" Cried Amu.

And a sword appeared in Amu hands.

Ran, Miki and Suu gasped.

'WAH~!! SUGOI-DESU!!" They cried.

"Shut up!" Cried Amu trying to focus on Dark Magician.

Dark Magician and Amu fight through the living room, upstairs, downstairs, kitchen, upstairs, In Amu's room, Ran, Miki and Suu room, downstairs, living room, bathroom, upstairs, downstairs, upstairs, downstairs, kitchen and finally the backyard.

Amu gasped for air.

"Tired already? We just started.

Amu tsked.

"We were fighting for 10 mins." She mumbled.

Dark Magician smiled.

"Then I'll start a little bit challenging."

Amu gasped.

Not again.

"RULES OF DEATH!!" Cried Dark Magician.

Then he threw the cards to the sky and as they grew huge they landed around Amu.

Amu was filled with fear.

She didn't get this kind of attack.

She needs to think faster.

But then she thinks she knows.

"NIGHT ROSE SHIELD, FULL HEART!!" Cried Amu.

Then she has many of the black shields around her.

Then there were black petals around Amu.

Amu had tears in her eyes and her pink hair shined as the sun's ray hits it.

She knew the black shields won't help her much.

Dark Magician smiled.

"ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!!" He cried.

And then SLAM!!

But Amu gasped and so did Dark Magician.

Amu realized she was safe with the black shields.

She smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Kami-sama." She said.

Then Amu gave a smirk and cried, "ROSE HEART SWORD!!"

Then in her hands had a long sword and Amu grinned and jumped.

She landed right in front of Dark Magician and she gave a smile.

Dark Magician wasn't afraid though and cried, "A MAGICIAN'S LIE!!"

And then a long sword appeared in his hands.

Amu gasped.

"A new attack name?" She said.

Dark Magician smiled.

"Worried? Kami-sama is useless that he can't give you a new attack name. And if you want to join with the Demon, I just have to kill you." He said.

Amu smiled at him.

"You think I will? Why would I want to be in hell, anyway?" Said Amu.

Dark Magician was furious but gave a quick smirk and started to fight.

Amu grinned.

"Finally!" She cried.

And both of them fight.

Ran, Miki and Suu were in the house looking at their big sister fighting the Dark Magician.

"Can we do something?" Said Ran.

Miki smiled.

"YEAH!" She cried.

Then she went in the kitchen and took out a kitchen knife.

"LET'S KILL DARK MAGICIAN!!" Cried Miki.

But Suu and Ran nodded their head sideways.

"We're only 9. What can we do?" They said.

Miki gasped but sighed.

"You're right." She said.

Throwing the kitchen knife on the living room floor.

Amu was out of breath.

And so was Dark Magician.

But then he smiled.

"You have no where to hide now, Madam Rose. When we meet again, you shall die." He said.

Then Dark Magician left with hell flames around him, but what was left was a card of pokers and his hat.

Amu looks at it and picks it up.

"Who are you, Dark Magician?" Said Amu to herself.

Amu sighed and stared at the blue sky.

"Really, who are you?" She said.

Then as Amu enters the house, she realized that it was a mess.

There were cards, slices on the wall and the furniture was everywhere on the floor.

Amu sighed.

"This is going to take a long time..." She said.

But she smiles to herself.

But it doesn't mean I should give up right? Not that I'm going to give up on Dia. Thought Amu.

Amu smiled to herself and looks at her ring.

"My dear sister, Dia. I will capture those paintings for you." Said Amu and held her ring tightly.

Amu then quickly put the furniture back where they were.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Me and Amu were in a room that was bright and colourful.

"That really must be hard task for you, Amu." I said to Amu beside me.

Amu sighed.

"Yeah." She said.

I smiled.

Then I looked at the script in my hands.

"Please R&R as soon as possible?" I said.

Then the other Shugo Chara's characters at the background cried, "WHAT?!"

Then Rima passed by and said, "What the fuck does that mean?"

I gasped.

"RIMA!! DON'T USE FOUL LANGUAGE!!" I cried.

Rima shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I fucking care." She said.

I sighed.

"Whatever!! Anyways, please watch out for the next chapter!!" I cried.

"Please look forward to it!" Cried Yaya and Kukai.

I smiled.

"Bye!" I cried waving at the computer screen in my room.

I smiled and giggled.

"YOU ARE A LONER!!" Said the voice.

"SHUT UP CABOOSE!" I cried.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **


	14. Jumping to the falling star BONUS!

Madam Rose

Jumping to the falling star… (BONUS)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Wow! It's been a few weeks since I haven't said this line." Said Tadase taking the script and said, "AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but pleases enjoy."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

(A note from the author:

Konnichiwa!! Hey there reviewers-san or reviewers-chan!! It's been long times since I haven't write a story for Madam Rose!! But I hope you missed it!! Anyways please enjoy this chapter!! Though I'll still be busy, I'll keep writing!! XD please enjoys!!)

Amu was walking down the road. She sighed. Then someone taps her. She looks beside her.

It was Ikuto. Amu blushed.

"Hi Ikuto." She said pulling him close to her. Ikuto blushes but held her close to his chest.

"Hey. Why did you went so ahead that I needed to run to catch up with you? Did you remember what we talk about yesterday to meet each other after school?" Said Ikuto feeling a little bit tired and furious.

Amu smiled nervously. "I'm so sorry Ikuto." She said. But Ikuto gave a smile and said, "But I can't be mad at you just because of that." And that he came close and kiss her at the lips.

Amu blushed. As both of them stopped they held each other close. "Ikuto…" Whispers Amu. Ikuto smiled and rubs Amu head. Amu smiled.

"Let's go back home." Said Ikuto as they both went back home holding hands. When Amu get's home the triplets were playing around the house. "Hey!" cried Amu.

Amu then sighs, feeling exhausted as she can't do anything to stop them. She lies at her bed and wouldn't move a muscle after that. She looks at the ceiling and closes her eyes slowly.

I feel so tired after Dark magician came… But even though he knows where I live I'll be ready for him! Thought Amu. Her ring was glowing. Maybe another painting to steal. Thought Amu as she got out of bed and dressed up as Madam Rose.

"I'm ready t kick some enemy butt or steal some painting and escaped from that idiot IKUTO!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!" Cried Amu as she laughed manically. Ran, Miki and Suu saw that and slipped away.

Amu wall-run as she missed Ikuto's shot. Amu has a painting in her hands. "DAMN! STOP MOVING!!" Cried Ikuto feeling mad. Amu gave a smirked and jumps out from a window. "I HATE IT WHEN SHE ESCAPES!!" Shouted Ikuto.

Amu giggled and quickly cried, "Love Rose Flight!" And wing spread from the back and fly's away. As Amu got back she put's the painting near Dia's grave and helds her hands tightly.

"Dear, sister. I stole another painting for you." Said Amu. The painting had a child playing with another child. Amu doesn't know what it means but she will find out soon.

"My sister. I'll get all the paintings and give all my memories. I will…" Said Amu.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Sorry if this chapter is short! But I have heaps of stuff to do still at school!! But I'll still work on the next chapter!! So please keep supporting me!! Thank you!!" I cried waving at the computer screen and having Ikuto (Cat) in my laps purring close to me.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	15. Swallowing an evil star

**Madam Rose**

**Swallowing an evil star**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Utau saw the script on the coffee table. "I remember that." Said Utau as she came close to the coffee table and the script up. "AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara but please enjoy."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ikuto, I'm thinking about firing you. You are failing on capturing only one person. And it's her, isn't it?" Said Ikuto boss.

Ikuto looks down and bit his lip. "I know what you mean sir. However, I will try to capture her. Please let me finish the job. Don't fire me yet." Said Ikuto begging his boss.

"I don't know Ikuto. Nevertheless, I will give you 3 days. If you don't get her, I'll have no choice but to fire you." Said Ikuto boss.

Ikuto looks down and sighed. "Yes sir." He said.

Ikuto left his boss's office and looked at Yoru who was waiting outside.

"Why are you here, Yoru?" Said Ikuto.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing, little brother-nya…" Said Yoru as he patted Ikuto's head.

"You listened, didn't you?" Said Ikuto.

Yoru smiled. "Yeah, I did." He said.

As Yoru and Ikuto were at home, Ikuto was coughing and fell instantly at the floor.

"Ikuto-nya!" Cried Yoru.

Ikuto was on the floor. His eyes closed. Yoru put his hands on Ikuto's forehead. "It's warm…" Said Yoru.

Yoru carried Ikuto to his room. After Yoru has put Ikuto in bed. Yoru sighed sadly. "Please Ikuto. Don't try to hard-nya…" He said as he closed the door behind him.

Then the door rang. Yoru was in the kitchen and said, "Who could that be-nya?" He said.

As Yoru opens the door, he saw Amu and Tadase. Yoru smiled. "Ah! Aren't you Nakamura's friends?" Said Yoru.

Tadase smiled. "Yes, we are. Is Nakamura alright? He didn't come to school today." Said Tadase.

"Nakamura-kun has a fever. That's why he isn't at school. But you may come in. I'll wake Nakamura-kun for you." Said Yoru.

Amu and Tadase enters. Amu was worried. Ikuto has a fever?

As both of them sits on the couch, Ikuto came out from his room.

"Iku- I mean, Nakamura-kun." Said Amu. Ikuto smiled at Amu. "I'm alright." He said as he sat on the floor.

He looks exhausted. Thought Tadase. Amu bit her lip.

Amu was really worried. "Nakamura-kun. Why don't you sit on the couch?" Said Amu as she got off the couch and helped him.

Ikuto refused. "I'm ok, don't worry about me." He said.

Amu sighed. "Ok…" She said. Tadase looks at Amu and Ikuto.

Tadase was afraid and finally says, "Ummm… Nakamura-kun, we have to do some homework on Maths…"

Amu looks down and said, "That's true…" Ikuto looks at both of them. "Anything else?" He said.

Tadase nodded his head. "No. But I hope you feel better." Said Tadase. Yoru came in the living room and gave all of them some cakes and tea.

"Oh! Amu I have to leave. I'll see you later tomorrow at school." Said Tadase as he got up from the couch and was about to leave.

Amu was holding on Ikuto's hand. Ikuto looks at her and kisses her forehead. Amu blushed.

"Are you coming, Amu?" Said Tadase. Amu nodded sideways. "No. I'm staying for awhile." Said Amu.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Said Tadase as he left.

"Thanks for the food, Yoru-san." Said Tadase. Yoru smile. "Come back soon." He said.

Tadase already left for a long time and then, afternoon came.

"Ikuto…Are you going to be Ok?" Asked Amu. "I guess…" Said Ikuto. Amu sighed. As they were alone in the living room, Amu hugged him from the back.

"Amu." Whispered Ikuto. "I'll see you at school…" She said as Amu let's go off him. She was about to leave when Ikuto stopped her but helding her hand. Amu blushed.

Ikuto pulled her in to his chest. Amu held him close. "I want to tell you something." He said.

Amu looks at his face. "What is it?" She said. Ikuto looks closely to her eyes. But looks away.

Damn… Why can't I tell her? Thought Ikuto.

"Ikuto? Are you hiding something?" Said Amu.

Ikuto didn't look at her. Amu sighed. "Ok, I'll be leaving then. I'll see you tomorrow…" She said.

Ikuto looks down at the floor.

Amu's ring was shining brightly. Amu knew what to do. She quickly ran back home and turn herself to….

MADAM ROSE!!

Amu hid beneath the shadows so nobody can see her and she needs to dodge the lights.

Then Amu realised that this Art Museum has police's cars outside. Amu smiled. "This is the place to bright up my day." Said Amu.

Amu ran towards the light and one of the polices saw her. "There she is!! It's Madam Rose!" He shouts.

"Call Ikuto! Quick!" Cried one of them.

Ikuto knew I was coming? Thought Amu.

The others were ready to stop her but Amu smiled and sang a song,

"_A secret that leaves deep in the forest,_

_Yet never to see again,_

_A heart of your soul will never leave,_

_Unless you have forgotten your light…_"

Then all of the police's suddenly fell on the floor and went to sleep.

Amu smile.

"Piece of cake." She said running towards the Museum. But as she enters, she gasped.

There were Dark Magician, Killer Dream, Beautiful Glow-Night and The Cry Moon-Light.

Amu was shocked. "All 4 of you are here to gang me up?" Said Amu.

Dark Magician smiled. "Yes, so be ready… THE MAGICIAN'S GAME!!" He cried.

"Kill The Kami-Sama!"

"Dark Cry!"

Killer dream came close and cried, "Ten Death-Line Illusion!"

Many swords, cards, monsters were coming close and Amu head was full of screams.

Amu was in pain and cried, "KAMI SAMA! SEALED THE DEMONS OF HELL!!"

Then suddenly, there were brightness and suddenly beside Amu was a white tiger with wings, a woman with an arrow in her hands, a man helding a sword in his hands and an eagle.

Amu was out of breath but said, "Rose heart sword." Moreover, a sword appears in her hands.

Dark Magician smiled. "Let's go, MADAM ROSE!!" He cried as he went straight to Amu and cried, "A MAGICIAN'S LIE!!" And a sword appears in his hands.

Amu struggle to stop him from killing her as she also tries to escape, but the others were fighting the other.

Killer Dream was fighting with a man. Beautiful Glow-Night was fighting with the woman, while The Cry Moon-light was fighting with the Tiger with wings and an eagle.

Amu was hidden in the dark. Dark Magician was calling her. "Where are you, Madam Rose?"

Amu kept quiet and looks up at the roof. She needs to be cautious but then from the right she heard someone saying, "Boo."

Amu gasped and quickly held her sword ready to kill him. Dark Magician swinged his sword at her to get a good killed but then…

CRASH!!

Near them was a window and came in, Ikuto. Ikuto had cat ears and his cat tail was swinging.

"Madam Rose and…." Said Ikuto as he stopped.

Dark Magician smiled and went straight to Ikuto. Ikuto gasped, but quickly took out his two pistols. One on the right and one on the left.

He started to shoot but Dark Magician dodges it. As he came close, Ikuto jumps to dodge it too.

Amu was worried. Then suddenly Ikuto and Dark Magician stared at her. Damn! Now they're going for me!! Thought Amu as she quickly makes a run.

Ikuto gasped but has to watch his back of his other enemy.

Dark Magician came close and Ikuto dodges the strikes that Dark Magician has made.

Ikuto also makes a run for it but needs to catch Madam Rose.

Amu knew she was far away, as she went to the rooftops. Amu was out of breathe.

Then behind her, someone grabs her. It was Dark Magician. Amu gasped. "LET GO OF ME!!" Cried Amu.

Dark Magician didn't. But then, there was a gun looking straight to Dark Magician's forehead.

"Make one move and you die." Said Ikuto. Dark Magician smiled.

"What about Madam Rose? What would you do?" Said Dark Magician.

Amu was smiling nervously.

Ikuto looks at her and then looks back at Dark Magician.

"What kind of people are you?" Said Ikuto.

"We're the kind that serves for someone important." Said Dark Magician. Then he looks at Madam Rose.

"Right, Amu?" He said.

Ikuto gasped.

Amu bit her lip and cried, "KAMI SAMA!! LEND ME YOUR POWER!!"

A bright light appear and Dark Magician smiled at her. "One day, we'll meet again. Ikuto and 'Madam Rose'…." Said Dark Magician as he disappears.

As the light ended, Amu was at the floor and she took her wig from her. Ikuto looks down at her.

"Ikuto…I'm sorry." She said.

Ikuto didn't say anything. His jaw wide opened and remembers the times of them together…

"Please… I'm sorry…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yeah!! Ikuto realises that Amu is Madam Rose!" I cried.

"And yes!! I'm happy to be back, reviewers-san!! Thank you for supporting me! Moreover, I'm happy to announce that the ending of Madam Rose is coming soon!! This was my plan to get Madam Rose finish as fast as I can! So, be sure to keep reading for the ending of Madam Rose!! Thank you for reading, Reviewers-chan/san!!" I said.

"R&R as soon as possible!!" I cried again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	16. When they say it's easy

**Madam Rose**

**When they say it's easy.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Kukai saw the script on the table and picked it up. He scratched his head. "Hey, where's the line that I'm meant to say?" He said, flipping the pages back and forth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Amu had tears in her eyes and kept saying, 'Sorry, I'm so sorry." She couldn't stop.

Ikuto was shocked. But suddenly he was in rage. "What the hell?! You're Madam Rose?! Why… Why didn't you tell me? Why?" Said Ikuto.

Amu couldn't say anything. She kept crying. "I'm sorry…" She said. Ikuto was getting mad. "Stop, saying that you're sorry! Just tell me, why you didn't tell me you were Madam Rose?!" Cried Ikuto.

Amu kept crying. Ikuto was getting mad. He walked away. He knew he couldn't say anything to her since she never gave an answer. He finally then reply, "I'll never forgive you."

Amu frozed. Ikuto then left. Amu fell on the floor.

And this was the last time they would fell in love in each other again…

As Ikuto got back to the Police station, he bashed in his boss's office. Ikuto held his badge and put it on his boss's table.

His boss asked, "What are you doing Ikuto?" Ikuto looked at him. "What I should've done a long time." Said Ikuto.

"I quit…" He said as he left.

As Ikuto got back home, he locked himself in bed and never came out from the room.

Yoru kept knocking at the door. "Mou, Ikuto-nya? Aren't you coming out?" Said Yoru as he kept knocking and knocking.

Ikuto didn't reply.

Why does the person I love has to be my enemy? Thought Ikuto.

Amu was at home, she also locked herself in her bedroom too.

"Big sis? Come out! What's wrong?" Asked the triplets.

Amu didn't reply.

I can't believe it… I never knew this would happen… But why now? Thought Amu sighing.

On Monday, Amu saw Ikuto sitting under a tree reading a book. Amu looked but walked away.

She knew he would still be mad at her, obviously. She couldn't even say how much she loved him everyday…

And she knew, this would end. She looked at the sky. "Hey." Said a voice. Amu blushed and looks behind.

"Ikuto?" Said Amu.

Ikuto looks at her. "You didn't answer my question." Amu looks down.

Amu didn't know what to say. Tears burst out of her eyes again.

Amu was so shocked she tried to make a run but Ikuto stopped her. "Why are you always running away?! Answer my question!" Said Ikuto.

Amu still didn't know.

She will never know. Ikuto let's go of her hand. "Anyway, I'm leaving." Said Ikuto. Amu gasped and looks at him.

"When?" She said. Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe tomorrow, since Yoru is so excited, but, yeah. So I guess it would be easier for you to steal some paintings for now." Said Ikuto then he started to walk away.

Amu still didn't know what to say. What should I tell him?

She knew there was no way he was going to be in love with her again.

She sighed. What am I going to do…?

What should I tell him?

Amu sighed. Then she realised her ring was shinning brightly.

Amu gasped and looks behind.

There he was… Dark Magician.

"Hello, Madam Rose. We meet again." He said.

"Why…How did you know I was here?" Said Amu.

"I know where you are Madam Rose, so don't think that you can escape from me." Said Dark Magician. Amu smiled. "So, you mean that you're a stalker?" She said.

Dark Magician smiled. "Something like that. But only to kill you." He said.

Amu was ready to fight. Dark Magician ran after her.

"A MAGICIANS LIE!!"

"ROSE HEART SWORD!!"

Both of them had swords in their hands and then they started to fight.

Amu dodges every slash that is coming at her and tries to make her move.

BANG!!

Amu and Dark Magician gasped and looks at the left.

There they saw Ikuto helding two pistols. Amy sighed. "What the hell? You carry them everywhere now?!" Cried Amu.

"No." He said as he jumps as Dark Magician came close. His cat ears pops out and his cat tail.

Ikuto jumped high to miss the sword but Dark Magician looks up and jumps to hit him.

Ikuto shields himself with his pistols.

"Damn, isn't that sword heavy?" Said Ikuto. Dark Magician smiled. "No." He said.

"Thought so." Said Ikuto.

He quickly let's go of one of his pistols and took a knife.

Dark Magician pulls himself away. "A knife?" Said Dark Magician.

Ikuto looks at it. "Wait… How did that get in my jacket?" Said Ikuto.

Amu gasped. "WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Cried Amu.

"Not my fault!" Said Ikuto. Dark Magician smiled and quickly disappears.

Amu sighed.

"Damn…How come he always escapes?" Said Ikuto.

Amu looks at Ikuto. Ikuto looks at Amu too but then said, "I'm still mad at you." Amu sighed and looks at the floor.

"I'll see you later." Said Ikuto. Amu looks down and bit her lip.

"Ikuto. I think I know what to give you, for an answer." Said Amu.

Ikuto looks at her. "What?"

Amu took a deep breathe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"OMG!! What do you think Amu is going to say?! And also, why did Ikuto said, "Damn…How come he always escapes?" As Dark Magician escapes? Does it mean that Ikuto must know something? Well, it's still a mystery!!" I cried.

Amu sat beside me. "And AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy the stories she has made!" Cried Amu.

"HEY! That's what I'm meant to say!" Said Kukai.

Ikuto and Utau looks at the camera. ^_^

"Enjoy!" They said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

As the lights went off, Amu nudges me. "Hey you forgot one more thing." She said. I gasped. "Really?"

Amu gave me the script as I read over I smile nervously.

"Oh, yeah! Don't forget this! Random Moments is coming out on the next chapter!! Be sure to read it!" I cried.

"READ IT!!" Cried all of the Shugo Chara characters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

R&R Soon!


	17. RANDOM MOMENTS 3!

**RANDOM MOMENTS!!**

**Yet, another RANDOM MOMENTS!!**

**Let's see what the other Shugo Chara characters are doing!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

All of the Shugo Chara's picked up the script and cried, "AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy the stories she has made!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Nagihiko, Coffee trouble 3**

(Nagihiko. You really are stupid…)

Nagihiko was holding his hot coffee in a bus stop. Nagihiko really can't wait to drink it but before he could, the bus stops and SPLASH!!

"OW!! OWWW!! OWWWWW~!!!!" Cried Nagihiko in pain.

(STUPID! BAKA!! Don't you know that you are not suppose to be drinking in a bus?!)

((I'm sorry…))

**Amu let's explain this one more time… IKUTO HATES HUGS!!**

"Amu!! Let go!!" I said as I tried to pull her away from Ikuto… Again…

"I told you, NO!" Cried Amu.

"Ikuto is suffocating!! AGAIN!! Now let go!! Don't let me call Utau here again!!" I said.

Amu didn't let go. Then Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kit-Kat happen to pass by.

"Yo! Guys!!" I cried at them.

Kit-Kat looked at me. "What are you doing, 'Allen'?" She cried.

(Allen is my nickname from D. Gray man and Kit-Kat's nickname is Ikuto. Sometimes I call her a pervert cat ears!! XD While she calls me a beansprout!!)

I smiled nervously.

"Would you guys come here and help!! I'm trying to pull Amu away from Ikuto who is dying!" I cried.

Kit-Kat gasped and ran after me to help me.

Nagihiko and Kukai looks at each other and starts to come along too.

After a few mins…

"PULL!!" I cried.

We tied Amu up with a rope so she can finally let go of Ikuto. Kit-Kat, Nagihiko, Kukai and I were trying our best.

Finally, Amu let's go and started to sleep.

I gasped.

"FINALLY!!" Cried Kukai, Nagihiko and Kit-Kat.

**Utau is scared of a Voodoo doll?**

Me and Utau were walking into a sidewalk. And both of us passed by a cute toy-shop. On the display were some Voodoo dolls.

I squealed happily. "KAWAII!! That one has a wedding dress on it!! And another one is a mermaid!! Oh! That one has bunny rabbit ears!! SO CUTE!!" I cried just like a Japanese school girl would do.

"Utau, LOOK! That one looks like you…" As I turned my head and looked at her. Utau was far away from me. Really, really far away from me.

"Utau?" I said. Utau looks really pale. She then quickly ran away.

"Utau? What's wrong?" I whispered.

**Shugo Chara opening fail…**

Remember when the first episode of Shugo Chara! DOKI! Came out and you see all the Shugo Chara's dancing at the first part? -___-

Actually, on the episode 14, they were meant to do this song but they had to change it since everyone made HEAPS of mistakes… (This isn't real!! ^_^)

Well, when the song started, Suu and Miki started laughing.

The second time they did it, Kiseki slipped on the floor.

Third time, Ran sang along with the song.

Fourth time, Dia forgot the moves.

Kusu – Kusu was making fun of Pepe.

And finally, the director changes the opening of Shugo Chara on episode 14. ^_^

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sorry if the Random Moments was a little bit short!! XD But please enjoy the next chapter that is coming out soon!! THANK YOU FOR READING REVIEWERS- CHAN/SAN!!" I cried waving at the computer screen.

"YOU WILL NEVER STOP THAT, WILL YOU!!?" Cried the voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	18. A secret upon yourself

**Madam Rose**

**A secret upon yourself**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nagihiko and Yuuki held the script in their hands. "AnimeMangaLover123 doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy the stories she has made." They said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Amu held her breathe. "Ikuto, the reason that I steal those paintings is because…"

"AMU!! IKUTO!!"

Cried a voice. It was Yaya. She was waving at them. Amu looks worried. Ikuto sighed. "You don't have to explain. I'll see you later then." He said.

Amu was shocked. "Ikuto…" She whispered.

At Recess and Lunch, Amu sat further away from the others. She could see them from a far distance and sighed sadly.

Ikuto could see her, but ignores her every time she passes by him or talks to someone else.

After a while, Amu realises that she seems to avoid him. Every time he walks alone in the hallway or at the corridors, she keeps herself hidden. Her heart raced with fear.

She doesn't know why, but she felt hurt at the same time as well…

After school had end, Amu realises her ring was shining. Then suddenly someone held her arm. "So what does the ring do?" Said Ikuto.

Amu sighed in sadness. "Tells me where to find the painting or find enemies like Dark Magician." Said Amu looking towards his face.

Ikuto looks straight at her eyes as she did the same to his. Amu came close and gave him a small kiss. "Ikuto… I'm sorry…" She said.

Ikuto pushes her away slowly and started walking away. Amu started crying. "I can't help it…" She whispers.

As Ikuto got back home, 'Madam Rose' made another crime of art stealing. Ikuto saw it on T.V. He sighed.

He doesn't care much and turns the T.V off. Yoru came in the living room and saw Ikuto lying on the couch.

"Ikuto-nya. Don't lie on the couch. I just vacuum that couch already." Said Yoru. Ikuto looks at him.

"Why were you even vacuuming the couch?" Said Ikuto. Yoru smile. "I love cleaning-nya." He said. Ikuto sighed.

"That's a really good reason to answer, Yoru." Said Ikuto as he lies back on the couch, stretching his whole body.

"Is that really a good reason-nya?" Said Yoru.

"NO!" Cried Ikuto as he sat up.

As Amu got back home, she sighed. She hated stealing paintings now… They were a need for Dia's self, but she doesn't know why she feels that bad.

Amu was tired of this. But suddenly her cell phone vibrated. Amu looks at it and answers it.

"Hello?" She said.

"_I'm leaving._" He said.

Amu had tears in her eyes suddenly.

That's right. Ikuto is going somewhere, but why now… Thought Amu. "Ikuto! Where are you!? Are you at the airport!? Please don't be there yet!" Cried Amu.

"_I'm not, Idiot. I mean, I am at the airport. But there's a few more minutes before I go. I'm just waiting for you._" Said Ikuto. Amu blushed. "Ikuto…" She whispers.

"_Are you coming or not? The other's are here already._" Said Ikuto. "What others?" Asked Amu.

"_AMU-CHI!!_" Cried a voice. Amu frozed._" _Yaya's there?" Said Amu. _"AMU!! YOU IDIOT!! WHY AREN'T YOU HERE?!?!"_ Cried a familiar voice. "Utau…" Said Amu.

"_Yeah._ _And Tadase is also here and so is Nagihiko, Rima and Kukai. We're just waiting for you"_" Said Ikuto.

Amu sighed. "I don't think there's time…" She whispers.

Ikuto looks at his watch. _"Ikuto? Are you there?" _Said Amu. "Yeah, I'm here." Said Ikuto.

"_Ikuto. Remember when you said… Remember when you said you loved me?" _Said Amu.

Ikuto sighed and looks around at the others. "Wait here." He said. Yaya smile. "KAY!" She cried. Ikuto knew he was far from the others. He puts his cell phone near his ear.

"_Amu?" _Said Ikuto. _"Can you repeat that one more time?" _He said. Amu held her breathe.

There was silence on the phone. _"Amu? Are you there? Amu?" _Said Ikuto. Amu couldn't help it and cried, "I don't want to repeat what I just said! Just tell me, Ikuto!! Do you…Do you love me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto frozed at the line. There was no reaction. "I don't want to listen to this anymore." He said. Amu gasped.

Finally, he hangs up. Amu started crying. "I knew it! He will never love me… Never…" Said Amu.

Ran, Miki and Suu sighed. And this time they came in her room to comfort her.

"I'm sorry… Amu…" Said Ikuto. There were no tears that pour down his face, but he wanted to take back what he said from his lover. There was a reason he did that.

But he never wanted to show that reason to Amu. Amu felt something that stabbed through her heart that made her cry more and more. She couldn't help it. She can't help it. This was the worse thing, Ikuto had said to her…

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"IKUTO!! WHY!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME!!?" Cried Amu helding onto Ikuto's leg. "It's only a show, idiot!! It's not even real!!" Cried Ikuto.

I smile at Ikuto "I'm happy for you Ikuto. I'm glad that you and Amu are getting along." I said.

"NO WE'RE NOT!!" Cried Ikuto. I laugh. "Yah, that's what you think, Ikuto." I said.

"Anyway, thank you for reading my stories!! I'm glad that you reviewers are supporting me!! THANK YOU!!!" I cried.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**


	19. Not hidden anymore

**Madam Rose**

**Not hidden anymore…**

Strawberry-Chan: Hey you guys! I know, it's been a long time since I had made a new chapter for Madam Rose. Sorry… Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! YEAH~! ^.^

**I looked beside me. "Yeah! Rima-Chan's turn today!" I cried. Rima sighed. "Of what?" I gave her the script and she flipped through the pages. "Strawberry Cake does not owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy this chapter she has made." Said Rima. Then she stared at me. "What happened to AnimeMangaLover?" I giggled. "Long story! Anyways, enjoy!" I cried.**

"**HEY! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Cried Rima. I started running away before she could hit me with the script.**

Amu lay on bed. She didn't move a muscle. She just stared at the ceiling. Why? Why did Ikuto say that to me…? I… I… Amu started crying again. "No…" She said, washing those tears away.

Ikuto… I love you…

She held her pillow close to her. The triplets peeked through her bedroom door. "Is she going to be OK?" Said Ran. Miki and Suu shrugged. "That's why… Love is a big thing…" Said Miki.

Amu couldn't stop crying. Who wouldn't? The person she loved now looked down to her as if she never existed… They kissed, they hugged, they loved each other, but…How did this happen?

But then suddenly, CRASH!

Amu gasped. Her bedroom window was broken to pieces now… And guess who came to visit?

Dark Magician.

"Keh, took you long enough to visit." Said Amu. "You want me to be here a little bit soon?" He said.

Amu bit her lip.

"ROSE HEART SWORD!"

"A MAGICIAN'S LIE!"

Both of them had swords appearing from their hands and charged to each other. Their swords hitting the other opponents weapon, but doesn't seem to hit them.

Damn! This is hard!

Amu tried to dodge the Magician's sword, and was trying to hit him. But mostly she had to do was dodging them and block herself. "You don't have to struggle." Said Dark Magician.

Amu smirked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Aren't you hurt?"

"…What…?"

"You are aren't you? Getting hurt by the person you dearly love."

Amu gasps. "How… HOW DO YOU KNOW?" She shouted as she moved quickly to hit him. But Dark Magician blocked himself.

"Why…? You wanted to keep it as a secret?" He said. Amu eyes grew with rage. "SHUT UP~!" She shouted and moved more aggressively to try and hit him. Her body feels tense a little but her legs and arms are doing exactly what she wants to do.

She then made her first hit on Dark Magician, but she cut off the string of his mask. The mask came down and Amu gasped. This Dark Magician was her friend and the person who she had a small crush on.

"Tadase…?"

Tadase smiled. "You're good… Amu-chan." He said. Amu gasped and had tears in her eyes. "You…YOU BASTARD!" She shouted helding her sword ready and aiming it to his heart. Tadase dodges.

"Keh… What do YOU mean by bastard?" He asked.

"For making this all messed up! I fucking hate you!" Shouted Amu through her tears. Tadase laughed. "Language…" He said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Shouted Amu as she tried to hit Tadase. Tadase stopped her and kissed her on the forehead. Amu gasped. She pushed him away. "You know the remaining person I love is Ikuto! Not you!" She shouted.

Tadase smiled. "Then bad luck for me..." He said. And then he vanished with a black of smoke.

Amu gasped for air. "Not now…" She said.

Ikuto on the other hand (and Yoru) had reached to California. Ikuto sighed. "Come on-nya. We have to meet dad at the airport." Said Yoru as he nudges Ikuto when they got out of the plane.

They reached inside the airport. Ikuto held his suitcase in his hands, while Yoru had it behind his back.

Ikuto just stared at the floor. "Do you think…? I broke her heart?" Asked Ikuto. "Who's heart?" Said Yoru. "Amu's…" Said Ikuto. Yoru looked at him. "Wouldn't it be better if you had a far-relationship?" Said Yoru.

"I don't know why I did that… I never meant to do that…" Said Ikuto.

Yoru sighed. "Well… I guess you can't change the past now," Said Yoru as he patted Ikuto's back. "Because you have a new future ahead of you." Ikuto smiled. "Right…" He said.

Ikuto looked at the ceiling, pretending it was the sky. Ikuto took a deep breath. "Not now…" He said.

**Sorry if this was too short… Please enjoy the next! ^ ^**


End file.
